


Gods of Tomorrow

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural References, Developing Relationship, Homophobic Language, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, Just a small amount, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sexual Tension, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: For centuries, even millennia...descendants of the Greek Gods have settle on earth. The gods wanted them to have a place where they would be able to comfortable for them to live their lives. Some descendants have no clue of their blood lines, but for some reason they are still drawn to this place.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from, but one day it just popped into my head. Of course, I couldn't break up the couple. But I wanted to incorporate Greek Gods and Goddess. Now...I did some research on them. But I didn't go hardcore on the research so if there is anything that doesn't sound right or is wrong. Let me know...
> 
> Now I don't know if anyone will like this Fic, so comment and let me know. Okay, I have 6 chapters done already. So comment to let me know if I should write more or even finish this.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Throughout the ages, there have always been different stories and tall tales of the Greek Gods. From Alexander the Great all the way to the fictional demi-god Percy Jackson. One tales that floated around was the one of gods coming down to reproduce with humankind. That tale was only half true, millennia of the gods watching their bloodlines continue nice and strong. Sometimes they would even start multiple bloodlines to make sure there was always their descendants on earth.

Now every century or two, a new town or village would pop up so these descendants could have a place to be with others of there kind. Athens before the earth was even earth, it would move from continent to continent. For the last two centuries it is been in the United States.

Cyprus Beach was the town, settled on the southern coast of the States. Some descendants were born on the beach and know who their great ancestors were. But through the years, people have moved away or even had kids they did not know about. Those have absolutely no clue who or what they are connected to.

A set of twins and an outcast have lived in this town their whole lives. The twins are descendants of Apollo and Artemis, which means they are closely connected to Zeus. 

Now the outcast, he was something special. A descendant of Eros or as he is better known as…Cupid. He was a lover, mostly. Defending the people he loves and living a simple life outside the craziness of Cyprus Beach. He was smart, actually a genius. He only cares about two other people in this world. The three of them grew up together, they were always there for each other.

But unknown to the three Cyprus Beach residents, their worlds were about to change. Three people were heading to their small town and turn them worlds upside down!


	2. I'm a What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people showed up in Cyprus Beach, two sisters and a man. Different reasons bring them here, but they are here for a reason. A new job, a new start and a new assignment. But they drawn here for a reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright on with the story now, hope everyone like the story.

“Oh my god…are we there yet?” the raven-haired woman sat up straight as she took her feet down from the dashboard on the passenger side of the aged SUV.

“Rosa,” the driver looked down to check her speed as the travelled down the smooth highway. “You’re starting to get annoying. We still have an hour until we get to Cyprus Beach.”

“Jeez…okay, Liz!” sticking out her tongue as she starts to fiddle with the dial on the radio. Every station she landed on; she would listen to a few seconds of the song then change it. Liz huffed as she tried to concentrate on the road.  
Finally, Rosa landed on the radio station playing some Classic 90’s rock. Rosa started to sing along to the chorus loudly then Liz looked over and smiled as she watched her sister rocking out to the Goo Goo Dolls. Singing the chorus of ‘Slide’, Liz decided to join in. Both singing loudly and bouncing in their seats as the cars past by them going the other way.

Singing so loud towards each other that they start hilariously laughing. “We haven’t done that in along time,” Rosa tried to catch her breath. 

“That was fun,” Liz smiled as she looked over at her sister.

“Can I ask you something?” Rosa turned.

“Sure,” reaching over to turn down the radio. “Ask away?”

“Out of all the places you applied too…why did you pick this place? It’s like in the middle of freakin nowhere. I know you had a pick of jobs from coast to coast, even in the great white north. So, why this place?”

“I really don’t know, Rosa. When I saw the posting it just click for me. No other way to explain it.” Liz shrugged. “Something about Cyprus Beach. It’s like its written in the stars.”

“That is some weird shit…”

“Yeah,” Liz looked up to see a highway sign that said it was 30 miles to their new home.

Despite what she said about being drawn to the posting, which wasn’t a lie. It was also for Rosa; she wanted a new start in a new town for her. She’s been battling with addictions for the last few years. Rosa’s been sober for the last year, which was good. That’s why a new town would be good for her, for the both of them.

“We’ll be there in under half an hour,” Liz looked over at her sister. Rosa’s was picking at her fingernails. Popping her nail out of her mouth as she looks over at her sister. Giving her a thumbs up as she settled into her seat.

When they finally pulled into outskirts of Cyprus Beach. They both looked over to the gated community was just off the highway. Both looking at each other as they see the large expensive houses sitting there. 

“Did you move us into rich ass town, Liz?” folding her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know, but I hope I didn’t.” 

Driving toward the hill, they drove over and both women mouth’s drop. The bright blue of the lake sparkle in the sunlight, even the blue of the ocean was shining off the gold on the buildings. All the buildings look like they were out of ancient Greece.

“Yeah, let’s stick two Latina’s in a rich-ass town! This is going to be interesting.” Rosa mumbled as she rested her head on her fist.

“Rosa…stop!”

Liz drove down the winding road, finally making their way on to the town’s main street. The whole town looked very traditional with bright gold edging around all the buildings. At the center of the town was a large park, with gold plated benches and a large gold gazebo.

“This place looks like Stars Hallow,” Rosa rolled down her window, feeling the breeze on her face.

“I was just thinking that!” Liz laughed. Slowly making their way down the street as she looked at the store fronts. “Let me know if you see a place called Golden Crown.”

“Yup,” both women were looking around as they drove towards the ocean. Finally making their way closer to the beach, they found a brown and gold building with a large golden crown lit up. Liz turned into the parking lot that only had a few cars in it. Parking beside a vintage truck, that had seen better days.

“This place looks way classy to be a bar,” Rosa said as they got out of the car. Both stretching out the kinks from sitting for so long.

“Right,” they both laugh as they headed towards the front door. Liz opened the door and let her sister walk in before her.

“Who are we looking for?” Rosa turned to her sister.

“Maria DeLuca.”

As the outside looked classy, it did not match the inside. The inside looked like a country bar, a worn-out saloon. Cowboy paraphernalia, guitars and the back wall full of bottles. 

“This is fucked up,” Rosa leaned over and whispered to her sister.

They walked up to the large bar on the far side of the bar, they see a caramel-skinned woman with a silk bandana wrapped around her head as she talked to a curly-haired man. The sister stood at the other end of the bar waiting for her to finish her conversation. The woman perked up and looked at them as she patted the top of the bar.

“You two are new, what can I do for you?” she spoke as she leaned forward on the bar.

“Hi, I’m Liz Ortecho and this is my sister Rosa. I’m looking for Maria DeLuca.”

“You found her,” she stood up straight with her arms out beside her. Looking at the two of them with a questioning eye. “You’re the girl that called about the house to rent…the scientist?” Reaching out suddenly to grab both of the sister’s hands. Maria jolted suddenly, “Ah, I see now…Aristaeus runs though both of you. But in different ways that have yet to be shown.”

“Aristaeus?” Liz looks from her sister to the woman in front of her that’s holding her hand tightly.

Maria opened her eyes, “Yes…Aristaeus…the god of health. You two are descendants…”

“We’re a what now…”

Slowly walking out of the main office of Arcadia AFB, Capt. Alex Manes took a deep breath in. His transfer complete, he was now head of the codebreaker division at the base. Making his way to his civilian vehicle. He had a 20-minute drive ahead of him to go meet his good friend Kyle at the local watering hole in Cyprus Beach.

The two men met on one of Alex’s deployments to Africa, Kyle was doing a stint with Doctors without Borders. They became fast friends. When this posting came up, he remembered Kyle talking about Cyprus Beach. When he heard this base was looking for a codebreaker, it was like something drew him to come here. It’s like fate was pulling him here.

In all his years in the Air Force, he’s never seen a town this bright before. The lake was so blue and clear, the sun reflected off of it. Almost like it was painted by artists from Ancient Greece. Even the buildings with the gold trim shone in the sunlight. 

The GPS snapped Alex out of his thoughts as he drove towards the waterfront. Finally pulling into the parking lot of the Golden Crown. The parking lot was practically empty, his phone vibrated in his uniform pocket. Seeing it was Kyle.

_Kyle: Hey you almost here_   
_Alex: Yeah, just parking. Be in a minute._

Climbing out of his older SUV, making his way towards the front doors. Stopping inside of the door as he looked around the very country themed bar. This isn’t what he though the bar would look like inside.

“Well…hello Private,” Alex snapped his head to look at the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Almost the same height as him, leaning against the table closest to him with a cocky smile to go with the swagger that was rolling off of him. His plain black cowboy hat hid the honey coloured curls underneath. But the thing that Alex couldn’t take his eyes off of was the sparkling whiskey eyes that the man was staring at him with.

“I’m a Captain actually.” Alex blurted out with confidence.

The man lifted up the right side of his mouth to give him a sexy smirk. “Sorry about that…Captain.” The man up stood up straight and rounded the small table. “I haven’t seen you around here before, must be new in town.”

“Just transferred here from Texas.”

“Ah, well…welcome to the magical town of Cyprus Beach. Where the impossible is very possible.” Tipping his hat forward. “See you around private.” Smirking as he turned and walked past him. When the mystery man past him, there hands every so lightly touched. Both of them stilled as they looked up at each other. Feeling a sudden shock, staring at each other for a second before Alex heard his name being called. Seeing Kyle waving at him from the bar, he waved at him.

When he looked back, the mysterious man had disappeared. A shiver went down his spine as he shook his head and walked towards his friends.

“Well, well Manes… welcome to my hometown.” Lightly slapping Alex on the shoulder. “Come on, let me buy you a drink.”

Kyle pulled out a bar stool for home as they both sat down. A curvy brunette that was behind the bar walks up to the two of them.

“Hello, boys!”

“Hiya Maria, how are you?”

“I’m doing okay.”

“Well,” she reaches down and grabs a bottle of high-end whiskey and pour him a finger height of the brown liquid. “On the house my dear Asclepius.”

“Asclepius?” Alex cocked his eyebrow.

“The god of medicine…and who are you handsome?” Maria leaned forward on the bar top.

“Alex Manes, Ma’am!”

“Oh hunny, don’t call me that. Maria Deluca at your service.” Smiling brightly at the Airman.

“Nice to meet, Maria.” Holding out his hand to shake hers. Taking his hand, she stilled as her eyes closed. Suddenly he started seeing flashes of past memories and some things he’s never seen before.

Maria’s mind was skipping from memory to memory of war and destruction. Then a flash of Ares popped into her mind. Taking the face of a familiar man that seem to hurt the sweet man sitting in front of her. Snapping her eyes open to see him looking at her with a surprised looked on his face. “Oh sweetheart, you are not your father.”

“What…” quickly taking his hand out of hers.

“Don’t be afraid, it’s my gift. Descendant of Theia…I have a gift of sight. To see where you are from…you have a dark past. But don’t let Ares dampen your light, sweetheart. I have a feeling this place will feel like home in no time.”

“Wow, okay. That’s a lot to take in. So…you’re saying that I’m a descendant of the god of war. My father is a dick but I don’t think he’s that powerful.”

“Yes, but you’re not your father. There was a reason you were drawn to the posting here. It was your destiny to come to Cyprus Beach.” Maria paused. “Everyone eventually comes here after awhile. It’s destiny!” Getting out another glass, but this time pulling out a bottle of aged Scotch. “Plus, I can guess what you like to drink.”

Alex laughs as he takes a drink of the Scotch, smiling as he thought back to last time he’s had this good of Scotch. It was before he lost his leg. Stretching out his leg, trying not to wince when he moved his leg to get more comfortable. Settling back in his chair, his mind going through everything that the women he just met said to him. A descendant of   
the god of war, of fucking course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe...


	3. Chance Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new additions to the town are settling in, Liz meets a man that takes her breath away. Literally. As a spark makes them both think about each other. They want to know more about each other. As for Alex, his car isn't working. He's directed to the Junkyard, where a waiting Michael is his regular flirty self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first two chapters were kind of slow but now we are getting to the good stuff. The couples interacting with each other. 
> 
> **WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE IN IT!**
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter...especially after this weeks emotional episode.

Liz walked into ‘From the Gods’, the local bakery and coffee shop. It was just down the street from their house and across the street from her workplace. She’s been wrapping her head around what Maria had told her a few weeks ago. Finding out that Rosa and she were descendants of Aristaeus, the god of Health. Every chance Liz had; she would be researching what she could about the god.

Which she was doing right now, reading a paper on her phone as she was waiting for her daily expresso. Her friend from university sent her a few papers to read about Greek Mythology. Hearing her name being called, looking up to grab her coffee off the counter. Turning around, she turned her attention back to her phone to keep reading. Not paying attention ad she kept walking until she ran into a soft but solid wall. “Oh crap!”

Watching as her coffee in what seemed like slow motion spill over the top of her cup and right on to a dark tan button shirt. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I was so busy reading and not watching where I’m going.” Taking the napkins in her hand and started tapping over the upper chest as she finally looked up. Her breath hitches as she focuses on the man standing in front of her.

Being a few inches taller than her, the shirt stretched across his broad chest and shoulders. Her eyes caught his, watching a small curl falls on his forehead. His dark eyes focused on her as her eyes travel down her stubbled jaw and pouty but every kissable lips.

The man’s eyes were watching her in awe, she was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Taking a deep breath as he felt her hands still patting down his chest. “It’s okay,” he finally spoke, but it was more of a whisper.

“No, it’s not. I’m so clumsy.” Liz mumbles as she continues to pat his chest. Suddenly warm hands wrap around hers as she stills to look up at him through her long eyelashes. 

“It’s okay, miss. It’s stain-less shirt. No harm.” He smiled down at her.

“Oh, umm!” her hand stalled on the middle of his chest. “Well, okay then.”

“I’m Deputy Evans, Max Evans.” He spoke as she finally looked closely at the badge that was sitting above his heart. 

“Hi…Deputy, I’m Liz. Liz Ortecho!”

“Nice to meet you, Liz,” he smiled as she held out her hand to shake. Wrapping his large hand around hers.

Liz felt a shock go though her body as they touched. Her head snapped up to look up into his soulful eyes. Taking back her hand slowly, “I’m sorry about that.” Pointing to the wetness on his shirt. “Umm…I have to get to work. Nice to meet you, Deputy Evans.”

Before he could even say goodbye to the woman, she disappeared though the front doors. Turning around to watched her make her way across the street towards the research facility that newly opened. Smiling to himself, she was beautiful, actually completely captivating. Shaking his head as headed up to the counter to order his regular coffee. Next time he sees Maria, he’ll ask her about Liz.

Liz rushed into her office, closing her door. Her heart has been thumbing against her chest since she touched his hand. Leaning against her closed door. Thinking about the way his hand fit inside of hers. There was something about him. Something to drawing them to each other. She needed to find out all she could about Deputy Max Evans. Her office phone rang snapping her out of head and walked over to answer it. Her boss wanted to talk to her about upcoming projects. Thinking that a trip to Golden Crown is in need.

It was almost the end of his shift; Max got a call of a disturbance at the Golden Crown. It felt like the gods were screwing with him. Pulling into the empty lot, seeing Michael’s truck here. Sighing as he grabbed his hat from the passenger seat and headed towards the front doors.

Walking inside, turning his head to see one person clenching his nose at one end of the bar. Tilting his head as he looked at the other end of the bar, Michael was sitting on a stool against the bar with a drink in his hand.

“Oh good, Max…you’re here!” Maria said standing up from behind the bar. A frown on her face, as she looks at Max.

“What did Michael do this time?” Max asked as he walked up to meet Maria as she walked out from behind the bar.

“Actually, the other guy started it.” Max looked over at Michael as he held the cold beer bottle up to his jaw. “The dick with the broken nose started talkin’ about the faggot Air Force Captain that moved in beside him and how he was getting people together to send a message to him. Michael decided to shut him up.”

“That’s bullshit…” the other guy yelled from across the bar. “That fucker attacked me. Arrest this junkyard criminal asshole. He’s a fucking loser!”

“Shut up,” Maria growled out as she turned to him. “You’ll be arrest for planning a hate crime. So…shut your face, Wyatt!”

“So, why am I here then.” Max asked.

Maria suddenly put her hand up to quiet Max before walking over to where Wyatt was sitting holding a cloth up to his nose. Bending down to whisper in his ear. Seeing his eyes go wide as Maria grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeezed.

Max watched as Wyatt gathered himself and rushed out of the bar. Walking over to where Michael was sitting. “You okay?” he asked as Michael watched the other guy walk out of the bar. Bring his focus back to Max.

“Yeah, my jaw is made of steel.” He looked up at his friend, “I tried to stay out of it but when I heard him start recruiting other people. I couldn’t let it happen and let Alex get hurt.”

“Alex?” Max looked down at his friend and saw a different look on his eyes. ‘Interesting’ he thought as Maria sauntered back over to the bar.

“Maria,” Max looked at the woman that was dresses in a white gypsy dress looking like an actual Greek Goddess. “Why am I really here?”

“Well, Deputy. My spider sense was tingling about a few hours ago. You met the daring Liz this morning at our local coffee shop.”

Max smiles as he watches as Michael turns in his chair to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Maria poured two fingers of whiskey and slid the glass across the bar towards Michael. “For being a romantic hero.” Winking at him as she turned back to Max.

“As I was saying, Liz or as I’ve seen her as Aristaeus.”

Max’s eyes go wide, “She’s a descendant.”

“Yes, my dear Apollo. Just as you are one…” Maria smiled.

“How was your connection, Max?” Michael popped up as he sipped his free drink.

“Electric,” Max smiled. “She touched me and my whole body felt like I needed to keep touching her.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen you this smitten after one meeting.” Michael smirked. “Actually, I’ve never seen you like this.”

“She’s something,” Maria handed him a glass of water. “What do you know about her?”

“Well, she came here with her older sister. Was drawn here by something. She’s a biochemist, which matches for her descendant line. Her sister does more mental side of the descendant connection. Liz is sassy, caring, passionate and a firecracker in all the areas that you will need.” She reached across the bar and patted his cheek.

Michael snored into his drink, “So, she’s the chocolate sauce to your vanilla ice cream.”

“You are such a dick sometimes,” Max watched as his friend shrugged.

“Don’t be cocky, Guerin. Mr. defending Captain Manes’ honor.” She looked at the curly haired man. Narrowing his eyes at his friend across the bar.

Rolling her eyes as she looked back at Max, “Why don’t Isabel and you come to Trivia night on Friday?”

“I don’t…”

“Nope, you’ll come and it will be a good night.” Maria stood with her hands on her hips.

Max nodded; he slipped his hat back on. “Try not to punch anyone else. Alright Michael.”

He nods, turning around to start walking out of the bar. He heard Michael chuckle and saying to Maria, “…and I thought I was one related to Eros.”

“Shut up, Michael.” Hearing a thump, knowing that she hit him on the arm.

XXXX

Michael was working on an aged blue Corolla, checking all the belts and spark plugs. This piece of crap car still wasn’t running right. Thanking Zeus that the yard as been dead today. He changed out the thermostat and spark plugs. When he heard someone pull into the yard, closing the car hood hard. Watching as the older Jeep pulls up and parks, the vehicle sputters before shutting off completely. Out climbs the Captain, dress in regular civilian clothes. Michael choked on the air he breathed in. The man was wearing a pair of snug blue jeans, a tight Air Force t-shirt and a leather jacket.

“Fuck me,” Michael mumbled to himself before stepping out of the hooded garage. “Hello private.”

Alex stops dead in his tracks, “Still a Captain…hello.”

“What can I do for you today?”

“My Jeep is making this weird noise. I was telling Kyle about it last night at the Golden Crown and Maria told me to come to see you. Can you fix it?”

“Let me take a look,” walking over to him. Wiping his hands on the cloth as he passes by the man. Reaching inside of the vehicle to pop the hood. Michael looked over at the   
Air Force captain. See the slight weight shift on his left leg to take pressure off the right.

“You okay?”

Alex looked up at him, seeing the slight worry in his eyes. “Yeah, fine. Just stepped the wrong way. Comes with the leg.”

“Leg?”

Alex bends slightly to tap his leg. A soft thump on the metal as Alex looks up to see the soft expression on the other man’s face.

“Yeah…” Alex stood up straight. “Anyways, my car.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Michael turned around to hook the hood up and started to tinker with engine. He could feel Alex hanging back, watching him work. Smiling to himself as he looks around the dirty engine.

“See anything wrong yet?” Alex asked as he stepped beside Michael. 

“You have a crack in your fan belt and might be a rock somewhere but I need to look through it thoroughly. Give me a few minutes, take a seat on the chair under the lip of the garage. Get out of the sun.”

“Thanks,” watching Alex walk over to the chair and sit down. “So, Michael…how long have you worked here?”

“Since I was in high school, didn’t have a great childhood. The guy that owned this place took me in, let me crash in the yard. Even bought the Airstream cheap so I could fix it up and live in it. The back of my truck got cold in the winter. When he passed, he left it all to me.”

“It keeps you out of trouble then,” Alex smirked.

“Nope, still get into trouble daily. But it’s a steady income and I get to see everyone in town. They tend to talk about their love lives a lot when I’m trying to fix their cars.”

“Well, aren’t you Eros? Love is kind of your thing.”

Michael chuckled, looking over at Alex. “…and war is kind of your thing.”

“Apparently, as per Maria. But…”

“She’s usually right,” Michael looked back down to tear off the belt. Walking over to the supply cabinet. He pulled out a new belt and filter. Silence grows between them as he checks and rechecks the engine. Tightening the caps and plugs, he looked over at Alex. “Did you want to start it up or me?”

Alex get up, walking over to his vehicle passing by Michael. Grazing the side of Michael’s arm with his as he passed. Both men looked up as heat crossed between them. Alex rushed to the driver’s seat and turned over the engine. Roaring to life quickly, Michael walked around the front to look at Alex.

“Press on the gas,” Alex pressed the pedal down to rev the engine. There was the noise again. Michael leaned over and looked were the noise was coming from. “Okay, shut it off.”

Alex turned the car and got out. “You find out what’s wrong?” 

“Yup, your convertor is shot. It will take me a few minutes to fix. Do you need to be any where right away?”

“Nope, free as a bird.”

Michael smiled, “Well, sit and relax. Tell me about yourself.”

“I’m not that interesting, I’m pretty boring.”

“I doubt that, darin!”

Feeling a blush roll up his cheeks as Michael gave him a smile before getting to work. Watching him work was slowly turning Alex on. Halfway through Michael fixing his Jeep, Michael peeled off his shirt just leaving his thin white tee. It stuck to every sweaty part of his built upper body. “Fuck me…”

Popping up, Michael looked over and saw the lust in Alex’s eyes. Lightly ribbing himself on the edge of Alex’s Jeep as he changes out the parts. Giving a shot of desire through his body. He wanted to yank Alex out of that chair and kiss him breathless.

Hearing another car coming down the road and pulling into the yard. Looking around the hood, he sighed as he recognized the shiny Volvo pulling beside his truck that was parked beside his Airstream. His head turned to see Alex standing up awkwardly, almost tipping the chair backwards. A sudden fear came across his face.

“It’s just Isabel,” Michael spoke. He didn’t want to worry Alex, he seemed more jittery as he heard the door close.

“Are you almost done? I can get out of your hair. To spend time with your girlfriend.”

“He fucking wishes,” the tall blond steps out from behind Michael. “Also, eww.”

Michael scoffs as slides under the Jeep to check something.

“You must be Alex…Michael can’t stop talking about you. The cute private with a gentle but tortured soul.” She walks up to Alex, looking him over with a smile on her face.

“I don’t know about tortured. Confused through.”

“The god thing…yeah bit of a shocker. Isn’t it? Ares…I’ve been told,” Isabel smiled. “Artemis, god of arts and music. Pleased to meet you.”

“Interesting, are you more arts or music?”

“Either, but I can plan a wicked ass party.”

Alex laughed, “That’s sort of an art form.”

Isabel smiled as she turned towards the man, watching him as he watches Michael. Rolling her eyes as she sees the same look in his eyes as Michael has when he talks about the Airman.

“You two are something else,” hearing Michael swear as a loud clunk noise echoed through out the yard.

A few minutes later, Michael slid out from underneath covered in grease and dirt. “All done, darlin’.” Looking at Alex as he stands by Isabel as the two of them talked. “Throw me the keys so I make sure it’s perfect. Just like you!”

Alex rolls his eyes as he threw him the keys as Isabel groaned at the cheesy line that Michael just said. Michael quickly turns over the engine. It started and purred like a kitten; Michael was testing out a few things before he shut off the Jeep.  
“It’s prefect,” Michael said as he rounded the front and walked up to Alex. “All done.”

“Thank you,” Alex said. “What do I owe you?” 

“Nothing,” Michael smiled, dropping Alex’s keys into his hands. Michael’s finger grazes Alex’s palm. A spark between them made both men look up and caught their eyes.

“I have to owe you something, you fix…”

“You owe me nothing, let’s say it’s a welcome to the town discount.” Michael touched the outside of his hand. “But…if you insist on paying. You could always take me out for supper.” Michael tilted his head to the side.

“Umm,” before Alex could say anything else. His phone rang, cutting the tension building between them. Alex exhaled when he saw it was the base. “Excuse me.” Stepping away from the two people as his commander needed to speak to him.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Isabel narrowed her eyes towards the curly-haired man.

“What, nothing. He’s adorable,” Michael said. “And fucking gorgeous!”

“He’s Ares’ descendant, you can’t…”

“What, can’t go on a date with him…I’ll do what the hell I want. I want to date him or fuck him I will. This descendant crap isn’t going to stop me from having a good time.”

“It wouldn’t end well…” Isabel narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…” Michael looked over at Alex as his back was turned towards the two of them. Suddenly Alex stiffened as he hung up his phone, taking a deep breath before turning to see Michael watching him. Slowly stepping towards the two people.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. But let me know what I owe you for your work and parts. I don’t like getting stuff for free.”

“All you owe me is date…”

Alex gives him a look before making his way to his driver’s door. “Thank you.”

“No problem, darlin’,” Michael smiled. “Let me know when you want to go on that date.” Giving him a wink as he runs his fingers through his curls.

Alex shook his head as he got in and backed out of the junkyard. Michael watched the man drive away. Taking a deep breath as he turned around to see Isabel watching him with a look on her face,

“You are shameless,” Isabel huffed as she sat down in the empty chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A fun night out...


	4. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a night out, full of trivia and flirting. Maria has some enlightening words for Alex and he decides what he wants. Even with one small step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this before watching tonight's episode, it's just a short chapter with some Malex since the angst I feel tonight's episode is going to have. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff...until next time.

Kyle walked into the Golden Crown, tonight was Trivia Night and he was meeting Alex here for a night out. Maria quilt tripped Alex yesterday when she saw him walking down the main street when he was getting a cup of coffee. Thus, Alex promised Kyle free drinks for the night if he came with him. So here Kyle was, meeting his friend for Trivia Night. Looking around the bar when he caught sight of him as he was sitting in a booth with the new girl in town, Liz Ortecho. Making his way over to the booth and collapsing beside his friend.

“Kyle,” Alex’s even-toned voice spoke as he shifted to face Kyle.

“Hello, my friend. How was your week at the base?”

“Long and tiring,” Alex took a sip of his beer as another person sat down on the other side of the table. Kyle looked over; the new girl looked similar to Liz. Her skin a bit darker and her make-up heavier. 

“Hi, I’m Kyle.” He spoke to the new girl.

“Oh, I know who you are Dr. Valenti or as I’ve heard around town…Dr. McDreamy!” Leaning forward as she looked him straight in the eye.

Smirking at her boldness, “So, trivia night? Is this our team?”

“Yup!” Liz said as she pulled the package for the trivia night.

Kyle looked over at his friend, the airman was staring over at the main bar. Which was currently housing a certain curly-haired man nursing a bottle of beer. The doctor shook his head as he bumped his shoulder as the man tore his glance from the bar to him.

“What?” Alex cocked his eyebrow.

“Just wanted to know if you were going to look at anyone else other then Guerin tonight?”

“Shut up…” As Kyle grinned, a waitress came over to their table so they could get another round for the Trivia starts.

Suddenly someone is clearing their throat a few times before the small crowd became quiet. Maria started going over the rules of the night. “What’s our team name?” Kyle asked as he nodded at the waitress as she dropped off the drinks.

“We’re Team Quizzitch!” Liz smiled.

“Who came up with that?”

“I did,” Rosa said. “Don’t hate!”

Kyle threw up his hands up in defence. Alex chuckled as Kyle sent him a look.

“Alright, Gods and Goddess. Let’s get the night started. Question one…The beaver is the national emblem of which country?”

Alex slammed his hand down on the bell on the edge of the table, “Canada!” he yelled.

“Point to Team Quizzitch!”

Alex smiled as he looked towards Michael, at this point the curly headed man was watching the crowd. His mouth ticked up as he looked at Alex while taking a drink of his beer.

“Next question,” Maria spoke. “What word can go before ‘decision’, ’personality’ and ‘second’?”

Hearing most of the crowd mummering amongst each other, “I have no clue.” Kyle spoke as he looked around the table.

“Oh wait,” Rosa slapped her hand down to ring the bell. But Isabel rang her bell first. “Split!” she yelled. “Shit!” Rosa said as she looked over at the other table giving them a dirty look. The other Ortecho sister was staring over at that table too, as Liz and Max couldn’t take their eyes off each other.

“Correct,” Maria smiled over their table. “Point to the Ball of Duty.” Next question, according to Greek mythology who was the first woman on earth?”

Someone rung their bell, “Pandora!” The woman yelled as the group ladies cheered.

“Correct, point to The Seekers!” Maria paused to flip the page. “Alright…another Greek mythology question, how many graces are there?”

A bell went off, “Five,” someone yelled.

“Nope.” Maria popped the ‘p’ as she looked around the crowd.

Liz rang the bell, “Three!”

“Correct, my dear Liz. Team Quizzitch are up to 2 points!”

They went a few more rounds before taking a break as Maria needed to check on the bar. Alex got up from the booth to head to the bar. He needed to stretch his legs before they started to ache from sitting in one place to long. Stepping beside Michael, the man turned back around facing the bar. He was nursing his bottle as he twists the paper coaster   
in his hand.

“You’re not playing trivia…” Alex leaned his elbow on the bar top as he turns to Michael.

“Nope, not a team player.” Michael smirked as he took a drink of his beer. “More of a one on one kind of guy.”

“I bet you are,” Silence grew between them. Alex took a breath in, “So are you going to give me quote for the work you did on my car or…”

“Dinner, that’s my quote.” Michael put down his bottle on the wood top, looking forward at the mirrored backwall. 

Alex rolled his eyes, “You know that’s not going to happen.”

Michael twisted in his chair, now facing Alex completely. Leaning forward, Alex could feel his warm breath against the side of his neck. “I will eventually break you down, private…and we will have that dinner.”

Alex turned his head as his mouth was right next to his ear, “I’d like to see you try.” He whispered as he backed away to look the man in the eyes. “You know for someone that’s a descendant of Eros. You really have no game.” Grabbing the beer that magically appeared beside his arm. Smiling to himself as he started to walk away but a hand wrapped   
around his elbow.

“Sweetheart, you have no clue how much game I have.” Michael stood in front of him, leaning forward to whisper. “You will see!”

Feeling the tension between them, it was electric. One slight movement, they both could feel that their bodies ready to explode. Their focus ware so concentrated on each other they felt like they were the only two in the room.

“Okay, boys…keep things in your pants. You’re in public.” Maria spoke as she passed by the two of them.

Alex snapped out of his trace, shaking his head as he regained his focus. Quickly stepping around Michael and headed towards his team’s table. Maria stepped back on stage and gave him a wink before grabbing the mic again. They night went on and Team Quizzitch won by a point over the Seekers

First place got them free drinks at the bar, Maria came over to give them the envelope. Maria congratulated them before heading back to the bar.

Alex got up and started to head out, Liz was over talking to Max. He stopped by the bar to pay his tap for the night. Maria smiled as she walked up to him, “You on your way out, Captain?”

“Yeah, what’s my total?”

“All paid,” Maria tipped her head over towards Michael. He was standing over at the pool table with Isabel Evans. “You know Alex…Guerin is a kind soul. Don’t get me wrong, he’s got his issues but once you give him a chance. He’s pretty amazing.”

“You’ve dated him then…?”

“Yeah, nope. You can only see a guy puke so many times…”

“Then why are you telling me to date him.”

“Because you both need something good in your life. Trust me, the two of you…I’ve seen the instant connection the two of you had. Seeing what the two of you are capable of…it’s pretty amazing. It’s time for a new chapter for the gods.”

“Oh god,” Maria smiles as he groans out. She leaned across and grabbed his hand.

“Give him a chance…” patting him a few times.

Alex nodded as he leaned over the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Slowly making his way over to his vehicle when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around as he saw Michael walking towards him with that cowboy swagger.

“You gunna leave without saying goodbye, private?” smiling as he stopped a foot away from him.

“You were busy, I needed to head home. Have to be at the base early tomorrow.”

Michael smiled fell slightly, “I’ll let you go then.” He turned around to head back towards the building.

“Michael,” Alex let his name escape his lips. The honey-haired man turned around with a smile on his face knowing that Alex used his first name.

“Yeah darlin’!” 

“Instead of buying you dinner, why don’t you come by my place and I’ll cook us something.” Michael’s eyes went wide.

“Just the two of us,” he smirked.

“Yeah…just the two of us…if you want.”

“I very much want…name the day and time, I’ll be there!”

Alex nodded as he turned to unlock his driver’s door. Getting in and pulling out of the stall, Michael was leaning against the golden pillar and nodded at him as he drove out of the parking lot. He didn’t freak out until he walked into his house. _‘Did I just ask out someone?’_ he thought as he was leaning against his front door. _‘Yeah…I did, I actually did.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: it's the Echo date...sorry guys the Malex dinner is the chapter after I promise.


	5. Beautiful View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets the nerve up to ask Liz out on a date, turns out the deputy is romantic and takes her to a place that makes a perfect first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back for another chapter. This one is going to focus on Echo's first date. I also threw some Rosa in there for a couple of one-liners. Cause that's how I roll haha. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Liz and Rosa were walking out of the grocery store, Rosa was still upset that Liz told her to put the ice cream back in the cooler. She really didn’t need it; it was more of something she wanted. Going between English and Spanish as they argued while coming out of the store. Rosa let out a loud scream and stomped away as she mumbled profanities in Spanish. Seeing the customers around her watching her, “Dios Mio!”

“Are you okay, Ms. Ortecho?” a deep voice came from behind her as she stepped up to the back of her vehicle. 

Turning around to see Deputy Evans standing there with his hands resting on the belt loops. The dark button-up shirt brought out his soft brown in his eyes. Smiling up at him as she tucked the hair behind her ears.

“Yeah, it’s just my sister. She’s being a brat because she didn’t get the ice cream she wanted.” Liz admitted as she opened the gate of her SUV.

“Oh.”

“She’ll walk it off, come back and be in a good mood.” She paused. “How are you, Deputy Evans?”

“Call me Max, make it sound so professional.”

Liz smile up at him, “Okay…Max!”

“Would you like help with your groceries?”

“Oh, you don’t have to. You probably have to save a cat or arrest hoodlums.”

“You make this town sound like it’s from the 50’s.” Max chuckled.

Liz giggled, “Well…”

“Come on,” he smiled. Starting to left the reusable bags out of the car and into the back. Making small talk as Liz kept looking around the parking lot for her sister. The back of her tailgate closed which made her head to turn towards the deputy.

“Thank you, Max.”

“You’re very welcome.” A stillness came over the two of them. Before Max could open his mouth again, Liz heard Rosa humming from across the parking lot as she was   
walking towards them with a large iced coffee in her hand. Rosa looked up and smiled as she looked between the two of them standing close together.

Clearing his throat as her sister walked up to them, “Well, I should let you go.” He began to walk away, getting a few feet before closing his eyes. He turned back around quickly and took a deep breath, “Liz!”

“Yeah,” she turned to look up at him.

“Would you like to go out sometime…with me?”

Liz’s eyes went wide, she nodded quickly. “I would love you to go out with you.”

His face lit up, “Umm…how’s Friday?”

“Prefect,” holding out her hand in front of her. “Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in it…” Quickly taking his phone out and handing it too her. “…that way you can text me.”

Max watched her as she quickly put her number into his phone. Smiling as she handed it back to him as Rosa stepped up to the two of them. The green straw was hanging from her mouth as she looked between them.

“Deputy…” Rosa smiled before taking a drink of her iced coffee.

“Ms. Ortecho,” he looked back to Liz. Giving her a smile, “I’ll talk to you later.” Nodding at both woman and walked back towards the entrance of the grocery store. Only looking back once with a huge smile on his face.

“What was that all about?” Rosa asked as Liz was watching him walk away. 

“Nothing…just a date Friday night!”

“No shit, the deputy finally grew some balls and asked you out.” Rosa chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee. “Every time I saw him, he always made these puppy heart eyes at you.”

“No, he didn’t…”

“Of course, he did…it was pathetic. All heart eyes…”

Liz ignored her sister as she saw him disappear into the store. “He’s cute, right?”

“If you like tall, book nerds…then totally!” Rolling her eyes as she made her way to the passenger door.

“Shut up, let’s get the food home. I need to figure out what I’m going to wear for my date on Friday.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

When Friday afternoon came, Liz couldn’t stop looking up at the clock. Max texted her yesterday to make sure they were still on for their date. He was picking her up at her place at 7pm, telling her to wear something casual. Liz huffed that was just after 2 in the afternoon, this day kept dragging on and on. She just wanted to go home already and get ready for her date.

When the clock finally hit 5pm, she shut everything down and was out the door as quick as she could. Making her way home in record time. She rushed through the door as Rosa barely lifted her head to see her rush pass the living room. Grabbing a quick shower before she got ready for her date.

Rosa smiled as she heard Liz put on music, she went to check on her about an hour later. When she poked her head into the room and saw clothes were all over her bed. “I thought we already picked out your outfit for tonight. What’s with the hurricane of clothes?”

“I freaked out, thought it was to dressy then I had leggings and sweater tunic on. But it looked to casual. Now I don’t know what to wear. What about this?”

Liz walked out of the closet with a long skirt with a lace tank. Rosa rolled her eyes as she took a deep a breath and stepped into the room. “How about we take this shirt,” she grabbed it from her hand and picked up the jeans laying on the edge of her bed. “Pair it with this because they make your ass look amazing. Pair the outfit with your red leather jacket and black booties.”

“You are a genius…” kissing her sister on the cheek.

“I know,” Rosa smiles as walks out of her room and back to the living room. To return to the TV show she was binging when her sister came home.

45 minutes later, Liz walks into the living room. “Damn girl, you look good.” Rosa looks up to see her sister. Her hair was down and slightly curled at the ends and her makeup   
made sure her eyes and lips pop with her dark skin.

“He’s going to cream his dockers when he sees you,” Rosa winked.

“Jeez, Rosa…” Liz looked up at the clock. It was 6:55 and suddenly butterflies started to float around in her stomach as she waited for Max to show up.

Hearing a knock a few minutes later, Rosa smiled as Liz started to bounce from one foot to another as she did when she was nervous. Taking a deep breath as she walked to the door and opened it. Looking up to see Max standing there with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand.

“Oh…wow,” Max smiled. “You look…incredible.”

Liz could feel the blush running over her cheeks. She looked him up and down, smiling. “You look good too!” Seeing him wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue button up shirt and a worn dark brown leather jacket.

“These are for you,” handing her the flowers. Liz held the bouquet to her nose and took a deep breath. Suddenly Rosa was beside her to take the flowers out of her hands.

“I’ll put these in water…enjoy your date.” Rosa bounced into the kitchen, leaving the two of them standing in the doorway.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah…yes.” Liz looked into the kitchen and saw her sister smelling the flowers as she put the vase on the counter. “Bye Rosa,” she yelled.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Liz rolled her eyes as she stepped out on to the porch and closed the door behind her. She felt his hand grazing her lower back as they were   
walking down the walkway towards the Jeep parked on the end of it.

“What’s the plan?” Liz asked as he opened the door for her.

“It’s a surprise,” he winked at her as she settled into her seat.

“Alright,” he closed the door and patted the open window before heading around the front of the vehicle.

Settling into his seat as he got in, Max pulled away from the curb. They drove down main street and towards the hilltop. Watching as the shine of the water dimming the farther they drove up the hill. At the top, Max turned off the roadway opposite of the gated community. Turning her head to watch him as he drove to through the tree covered path.

“What?” he turned to see her eyebrow cocked as she watched him drive.

“Are you taking me somewhere to murder me?”

“Nope,” he smiled as he looked forward making sure he didn’t miss the small driveway that led off the dirt covered road. Driving in a denser tree covered path for a few minutes until a bright opening came.

“Oh wow,” Liz looked out at the scenery in front of her. The rocked covered bluff looked over the entire town. Leaning forward to get a better look, “This is beautiful!”

Max turns off the engine and sits back in his seat, “I come up here sometimes when I need to get away from the world. I thought we could have a picnic up here and get to know each other.”

Turning to watch her as she looked around the whole area. The way her hair blew around in the wind. She looked breathtaking. Liz hopped out of the Jeep and went to the edge. Max got out and leaned against his front bumper. Watching as she looked over the edge and smiled. He turned around to reach into the backseat of the Jeep to get the basket Isabel packed for him. Walking over to her as she looked up at him, he nodded his head towards the flat rock a few feet away. Taking the blanket out and laying it out on top of the large rock.

Helping her up on to the rock, she smiled. “Sit,” lowering herself on to the blanket as he started to unpack the basket. Containers of cheese, crackers, and some other finger foods lined the middle of the blanket.

“Ohh, fancy…” she giggled as he sat down on the other side of the blanket. He pulled out a chilled bottle of cider and two plastic glasses. Quickly popping the cork and started to pour into the glasses, “Tell me about yourself.”

She smiled, “Well, I’m a biochemist. Went to U of Colorado and graduated with honors in Biochemistry and Bioengineering. Our dad owns a restaurant in the town we grew up in, mom is AWOL cause of drugs. I don’t drink much and can’t touch drugs…and I have absolutely no idea how to feel about this whole god descendant thing.”

“Trust me, it still messes me up sometimes.” Max reached across to wrap his hand around hers. “It doesn’t get any easier. At least yours has some sort of connection to what you do for living. Mine doesn’t.”

“Apollo, right?” she smiled as he nodded. “Maria told me the low down.”

“Yeah, Apollo…known for archery, music and dance. Can’t shoot a bow and arrow to save my life, according both Michael and Isabel my taste in music sucks, and I can’t dance.”

Liz giggled, “What kind of music do you like?”

“Classical, and some punk. From what Maria tells me I have an old soul along side of my Apollo roots.”

“Classical and punk, uh. That’s very weird combination.” Liz tilts her head to the side.

Max laughs as he looks over at Liz, the sunset was hitting her in exactly right way that made her hair shine. He smiles as she looks over at him with a huge smile on her face.   
The wind blowing her hair around her face while she picks up a cube of cheese to pop it in her mouth.

“What about you?” he stretched out his legs. “What music are you into?”

“Mostly 90’s pop/rock, Top 40 when I feel like it. I really listen to what my mood feels like.”

“Ah, so you are a different kind of classics.”

Liz giggles as she pushes his shoulder, teasingly. “I like my classic 90’s. Don’t hate!”

“Alright, alright.” Throwing his hands up in defense. 

The rest of night, they sat and talked about themselves. Likes and dislikes, they got to know each other. As the sun was dropping down the horizon, Liz shifted closer to him. Shivering as the sun halfway down, Max immediately pull off his jacket and wrapped around his shoulders. Sitting there, looking out at the sunset. Liz dipped her head back and rolled her head from side to side. Max leaned over as she brought her head up, light kissing her pouted lips.

Liz still as Max backed away quickly. “Oh shit, sorry I didn’t mean to force myself on you. I…”

Smiling as she leaned forward and took his lips. Their bodies sunk into each other as Liz’s hand comes up to grip the front of his shirt. Her tongue teasing his lips, he opened slightly as she deepened the kiss.

Max suddenly broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on hers. “WOW,” he whispered as he opened his eyes.

Her eyes searched his, “Why did you stop?”

“I don’t want to rush things with you.” Raising his hand to stoke her cheek.

“Who are you Max Evans?”

He smiles, “I’m just a man on a date with a beautiful woman.”

Liz smiles as Max sat back, Liz wrapped her hand around his as they sat there for a few more minutes before the sun dipped below the horizon. Max started to pack up the basket. He helped her up as Liz entangled her hand with his as they headed back to the Jeep. Slowly making their way back down the hill and into town. Pulling up to the front of her house, he parked and shut off his engine.

“Can I take you out again?” “We should do this again.” They both spoke.

“I would love that,” she smiled. “But how about this time I’ll plan the date!” 

“Alright, that sounds fair!” Max chuckled.

“I’m all about the girl power.” She smiles. “Thank you for tonight. It was amazing.”

“Good,” he leaned forward to kiss her. Resting his hand on her cool cheek. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yes, you will.”

Reaching for the door handle, she gives him one last smile before making her way up the walkway and into the house. Max leaned his head on the back of seat and smiled. Making sure Liz got into the house okay before starting the Jeep. He pulled away and headed for home.

Liz closed the door behind her, leaning her head against the back of the door. Giggling to herself as she gently touched her lips. She looked up when she heard one of the fridge doors close from the kitchen. Rosa walked out with a spoon on her mouth and holding a carton of Frozen Yogurt.

Her eyes went wide, taking the spoon out of her mouth. “So…how was your date? Judging by smudged lipstick, I would say it went great!” Smirking as she sunk the spoon back into the carton. Liz rolled her eyes before she started to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up----Malex!!!


	6. Evening of Surpises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael heads to Alex's for dinner, they get to know each other. At the end of the night, it seemed to end on a good note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again with another chapter. It's time for the Malex date. In this story, Buffy is Alex's dog. 
> 
> Enjoy...

Michael smiled as he pulled up to the address that Alex had texted him yesterday. A sudden nervousness rolled over him as he parked the truck beside Alex’s SUV. Glancing up into the rear-view mirror, he tried to smooth out his wild curls as much as he could. Taking a deep breath, he got out of his truck. Reaching across his bench seat to grab the bottle of red wine that was sitting on his passenger seat.

Standing up he suddenly heard a deep bark of a dog coming from behind the wooden gate. Walking over to the 3-foot gate and peering over to see the cutest brown and white beagle standing with his tail wagging furiously as the dog looked up at him.

“Well, hello!” the dog loudly yipped as the dog danced around in the same spot.

“Buffy, sit!” Alex voice sternly echoed from the doorway. The cute dog sat immediately. The dog was still staring at him with the tail wagging along the ground. Watching Alex making his way out of the doorway and towards the closed gate. Looking down at the dog, “Stay!”

Alex unlatched the closed gate, “Come in…” Michael smiled as he walked through. The dog was dancing at his feet. “Hi…” Alex said as he closed the gate. Michael turned around to see Alex watching his hands. The brunette looked up from the bottle of wine to Michael’s eyes.

“I brought wine; I would have brought flowers but I didn’t think you were that kind a guy.” Michael smirked.

Seeing Alex take his bottom lip in-between his teeth, “You didn’t have too!” Michael handed the bottle to Alex, he looked down at the label. “Wow, the good stuff.”

“Is it? I mean…to be completely honest…Isabel picked it out. She told me that it wasn’t polite not to bring wine to a supper. I would have rather brought some whiskey.”

Alex chuckled, “Maybe…next time.”

Michael tilted his head and smiled at that comment, “Next time for sure.”

“Come in,” Alex motioned him towards the open patio doors. The two of them walked into the kitchen with Buffy trailing behind them.

Michael looked around the open concept main room. The walls were mostly bare with only a few generic pictures of landscapes. Looking around the shelve to see a few pictures of uniformed men stood on a small table beside the opening to the kitchen. Michael lifted one of them up to see the man that was standing in the kitchen right at the moment.

“They were from one of my deployment, one of the squads I was in.” Alex said beside him, Michael turned to see Alex as he looked down at the picture that he was holding. 

“I didn’t mean to scoop,” Michael spoke with remorse as he watched the man beside him.

“It’s okay,” Alex reached out to place his hand on Michael’s arm. He tensed up, but relaxing when he felt Alex’s fingers along his tanned skin. “Sorry, I’m just not use to…”

“How about a drink?” Alex suggested as his fingers slipped off his arm as he turned back into the kitchen. Grabbing two stemless wine glasses from the opened cupboard. “Have a seat.”

Michael sat down at the wooden rectangle table, feeling Buffy sit up against his jeans covered leg. Watching as Alex as he pops the cork and pours two glasses of wine. Handing him one of the glasses before sitting down across from him.

“I made BBQ ribs, potatoes and cornbread. Hope that’s okay.”

“My mouth is already salivating. I can’t wait…”

The two of them sat there for a few quiet moments. Alex smiled as he set down his glass. Getting up from his chair and making his way outside. Michael gets up, he looked out the patio as he watched Alex opened up the BBQ lid. Watching Alex as he hums as he checks on the food on the grill. Everything looked amazing and he couldn’t wait to taste everything.

Michael leaned against the open patio door, “Do you usually cook?”

Alex turned to see him leaning against the house, the wine glass in his hand. A sudden feeling went through him as it looked very domesticated. He smiled, “Usually I just make something quick, never take my time and make something this fancy.”

“So…you’re saying I’m special then,” Michael smirked.

Alex shrugged. “Sure, if that’s what you want to think!”

“You bet you cute ass I’m going to think that.”

Alex blushed as he turned back to close the lid, “It’s about five more minutes then we can eat.” Buffy rushed past Michael’s legs to jump onto the outdoor loveseat, her head  
hanging off the edge as he watched the two men. 

“So, how serious is the god descendant stuff in this town?”

“Pretty serious, no one really holds it against you when it comes to who your descendant is.” Michael pauses. “Like yourself. Ares is a huge dick, but you are nothing like him. You’re caring, sweet, loyal and breathtaking beautiful.”

Michael stepped off the deck, stepping in front of the Alex. His eyes catching the dark brown of Alex’s. “Stop!” Alex mumbled.

“Stop what?” Michael tilted his head.

“Flirting, I’m not…”

“Not what?” Michael stepped closer to him, their faces inches from each other. Looking in eyes, there was a slight fear that appear in his soulful eyes. “I want to be here with you. I’m right where I want to be. Plus…flirting with you is always going to be a highlight of my day.”

“Don’t say that, I’m not…” Buffy loudly barked as the two men turned towards the Beagle that was now sitting upright.

Alex backed away from Michael, “Supper should be ready any second, go inside and take a seat.” Alex turned to back to the BBQ as Michael sighed as he headed back inside.

Alex placed all the food on the table, quickly dishing out the plates. As soon as Michael took a bite into the ribs, he moaned as the tangy but spicy meat hit his tongue. “Damn Alex, these ribs are amazing.”

“Thank you, when you get station in Texas the first thing you learn is how to BBQ properly. Especially ribs!” Alex smiled as he took a bite of potatoes.

Michael smiled, sitting quietly at the table. The only noise is Buffy breathing as she laid in between the two men. Small talk was light, but Michael couldn’t stop looking over at the Airman. Seeing Alex take a bite of his ribs, a small amount of BBQ sauce dripping down his chin. Instantly Michael’s hand reached out and glided his thumb across his chin. Alex immediately jumped back as his eyes go wide as soon as Michael’s fingers touched his skin.

“You had BBQ sauce on your chin,” Michael said as he reached his hand and licked his fingertips. “I would have licked it off but I’m trying to be charming and respectful.”

“Oh, umm…” Alex tripped over his tongue. He was trying to find the words to say but failing.

Michael smiled at Alex as he continued to eat, “Why don’t we play 20 questions, that way we can get to know each other.”

“I don’t know…” Alex answered softly.

“Why don’t you want to share with me?” Michael sat back in his seat.

Alex lifted his head to look at the curly-haired man sitting beside him. Biting his bottom lip, “I’m not use to it…sharing anything about myself. Nobody really ever wants to get to know me.”

“I want to get to know you.”

A small smile appeared on his face, “Alright 20 question…you can go first?”

“Alright, who was your first kiss?”

“His name was Forrest; the funny thing was that he was a cousin of homophobic dick in high school. Makes me laugh, well…until my father caught us. That didn’t go well…”

“Oh shit!!”

Alex shrugged his shoulders, “Alright my turn…Have you ever fallin’ for someone unexpected?”

“Damn, we’re going deep for the first question. Even with my descendant thing, I’ve always enjoyed myself in the moment. But the moment you walked into Maria’s bar, that was pretty unexpected.”

A small blush came over his cheeks, Alex reached for his glass of wine and took a large drink from it.

“My turn, what happened with your leg?” Michael paused. “If you don’t want to answer, it’s fine.”

Alex took a deep breath, “It’s fine, my convoy was hit by roadside bomb. Two actually. My leg got crushed by the side of the vehicle, along with a major concussion and a few  
broken ribs. They tried to save my leg but it was too far gone, by the time they got me into surgery. That was a year and half ago.” Alex paused. “To be honest, there are times where I can still feel it.”

Reaching across the table to take his hand, “You came out stronger. That’s the most important thing. Despite your bloodline, you’re one of the strongest people I know.”

“Alright,” Alex took a huge breath. “Next question…what is something that nobody else knows about you?”

Michael smirks, “I love masks, face, hair…I sit by the firepit outside my Airstream with a face mask on and drink a beer. That’s a good night for me.”

For the first time all night, Alex actually laughed and laughed hard. “Oh my god, Michael Guerin!”

“What? It’s my thing, it’s all Isabel’s fault.”

“Sure, Sure!”

“My turn, What’s your go-to snack?” Michael smiled.

“Licorice.”

“Black or red?”

“Cheater, that’s two questions.” Alex smiled.

“Fine, you get two questions after you answer mine.”

“Deal, I like both!”

“So, you’re bi-licorice!”

Both men started to laugh as Alex looks up to see Michael staring at him with a small smile on his face. They continued the little game as they cleaned up the table and did the dishes together. Michael had one question left, they were sitting outside by the Alex’s propane fireplace. Both men were looking up at the bright stars above them. Michael would look over at Alex every now and then, the other man just stared up at the clear sky.

“You know you have one question left right?” Alex spoke as he turns his head to look at Michael.

“I know…” he winks.

They spent a few minutes just watching the sky before Michael sat up. He turned his chair towards Alex. He turned his head to look at him, “Everything okay?”

“I have my last question,” Michael leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. Alex turned in his chair to watch Michael. 

“Okay shoot. What your last question?”

“Can I kiss you?” The simple question had some weight to it.

Alex leaned forward, intensely looking into Michael’s whiskey coloured eyes that were lit up by the fire light. “Michael,” whispering his name. Leaning forward, a sudden kinetic energy sparked between them. “Kiss me!”

Michael surged forward instantly and took his lips. Alex sunk his hands into Michael’s soft curls. Lightly gripping his hair as they sunk into the kiss. Feeling Michael’s hand landed on the side of Alex’s neck. Their tongues fighting for dominance as they deepened the kiss.

Their lips hungry for one another, the kiss seemed to go on forever. When the two men finally broke apart, their breaths heavy as Michael licked his lips and opened his eyes to look at brunette. “You…Alex Manes just might get me into more trouble then I thought.”

Alex laughed, “I was thinking the same.”

This time Alex leaned forward as their lips connect again, the kiss was longer this time. Michael sighed as he leaned his forehead against Alex’s, mumbling quietly that he should go before he dragged Alex inside of his own house. Alex laughed as both men stood up. Michael gave Alex one last quick kiss before he took off on his truck. Both men were smiling, Michael couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

Pulling into the junkyard, pulling out his phone. Tapping on Alex’s name.

**M-Can I take you out sometime next week? 🙏**

A few seconds later.

**A-I would like that! 😊**


	7. For Your Viewing Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our wonderful couples decide to have a date night, The Drive-In. The night doesn't go the way each couple's thought it would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, how is everyone feeling from the Finale? If you haven't watch it yet, I'm going to spoil it but its a doozy! All the feels and everything...
> 
> Here is another chapter for you! Hope everyone is staying healthy and safe!

Liz quickly walked down the semi-crowded street; her left hand was cradling a warm to-go cup as she headed back to her lab. It’s been a few weeks since she had her first date with Max Evans. They’ve a had a few dates since then, a dinner over at her place with Rosa. Which ended with a make-out session on the porch after Rosa went to her room. Their other date was at the Golden Crown, having a few drinks and some dancing.

Walking through the front doors of her work. She looked over at the bulletin board that had announcements. A bright flyer caught her eye at the end of the board, there was a drive-in movie night coming up this Saturday night. Liz smiled to herself, ‘Perfect date night’ she thought. Pulling out her phone as she walked into her lab. 

**Liz-Max, do you work this Saturday**

**Max-I work Saturday during the day, why?**

**Liz-Date Night?**

**Max-I would love too!  
What are we doing?**

**Liz-It’s surprise!**

**Max-Okay 😘**

Liz smiles as she sets her phone down on the counter and got back to the project she was working for the last few days. She couldn’t stop smiling know that Saturday was going to be prefect; she can feel it!

XXXX

Michael sighed as he was finishing up a minor repair on a broken water pump in an ancient Buick. Wiping the sweat from his brow as he stood up. The sun was hot today, but it was glad that he was working inside of the garage today for the shade. Hearing his phone ring on the work bench, he walked over and smiled as he saw Alex’s number blinking on the screen.

“Hello handsome,” Michael grinned as he held the phone up to his ear.

“Guerin…behave you’re on speaker. I don’t know who will walk into my office.”

“Well now, that doesn’t sound like any fun.” Michael smirking to himself. “When am I going to able see you again, Private?”

Alex took a breath in, “My rotation is over tomorrow then I’m off until Monday.”

Michael’s head turned towards the flyer that Isabel dropped off this morning. Picking it up off the work surface, “How about we go out on Saturday night?”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“The Drive-in is having a movie night; we could get comfortable in the back of my truck maybe make out during the movie.”

Alex laughs, “Actually, that sounds perfect.”

“Great,” Michael smiled but suddenly heard Alex sigh. “Shit, Guerin. I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Private.” Michael softly spoke as he heard Alex mumble goodbye.

Michael heard the click, leaning his ass on the edge of the work bench. Michael tossed his phone on the cluttered work bench. He could feel himself falling deeply for this man. Even though they’ve only been on one other date, dinner at the Taco Food Truck by the beach. It was his treat, they ended up spending 5 hours just talking. The night ended with the two of them making out in Michael’s truck as they parked in Alex’s driveway. He couldn’t wait for the two of them to spend another night together.

XXXX

Saturday night rolled around; Max was putting the last of the blankets in the back of his vintage Jeep. When Liz told him her date idea, he loved it. Getting to cuddle with Liz as they watch a movie in the back of his Jeep. Looking down at his phone, the movie was starting at 9 and he was running a bit late. He had a last-minute arrest of distraction of property. “Shit,” it was 8:30. He needed to go.

Securing everything before getting into the driver’s seat and pulled out of his driveway. Quickly making his way down the road towards the center of town. Pulling up to the front of Liz’s house, the porch light was shining brightly as he turned off the engine and got out. As he walked up the walkway, he heard the front door open and Liz rushing out with a panic look on her face.

“Hi,” she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. “I know date night is supposed to be the two of us. But Rosa isn’t having a good day and I don’t want to leave her alone right now. We can postpone for another night; this was my idea…”

Max lifted his hand to move hair that fell over her shoulder. His hand resting on the side of her neck. “Go get her, she can come with us. I’ll roped Isabel in to come and sit with us so it doesn’t feel weird like she’s the third wheel.”

“I didn’t want to ruin date night, but I’m worried…”

Max placed both hands on her upper arms, “Hey, hey…it’s fine. Go get her or we’ll be late for the start of the movie.”

Liz smiled, “Thank you. Thank You!” Watching her running back into her house. A few seconds later, the swung open with Rosa getting pushed out by her sister. Turning back to look at her sister.

“Liz, I’m not crashing your date night. I’ll be fine.” Rosa turned towards her sister. “Go make out with Mr. Hot Cop and leave me at home.”

“Nope, it’s fine. His sister is joining us. So, you’re not going to ruin anything. Just get in damn Jeep!”

Rosa huffed as she passed by Max and launched herself in the back of the Jeep. Liz smiles up at him as she pats his chest while walking by him. Quickly making his way to open the door for her, helping her in before making around to the driver’s seat. The drive was quiet, Liz reached over and entangled her hand with his. Hearing a gagging sound coming from the back seat. Liz whipped his head around to give her sister a dirty look, Rosa threw her hands up in defence. Max looked in the rear-view mirror to see her sister stick out her tongue as he drove. Getting to the Drive-in, driving to find Isabel.

“There’s your sister,” Liz pointed out where Isabel was standing with two folding chairs resting on her hip. She was waving them over to one of the good spots in the yard. He parked his Jeep so that the back could face the large white screen. Getting out as Max’s sister looked at the Ortecho sisters standing at the rear of the vehicle. 

“I brought the chairs, you promised me popcorn and a pretzel.” Isabel barked out. Rosa smirked as she looked at the tall blond woman standing there with the hands on her hips.

“Thank you for bring the chairs, Is. I owe you one.” She cocked her eyebrow as she looked at her brother. “Okay, I owe you a few!”

Nodding as Isabel went to unfold the chairs as Max was setting up the blankets in the open back area. He looked over at Liz as she was talking with her sister.

“You must me falling for her if you are willing to put up with her messed up sister all night!”

“Her name is Rosa, be nice and she’s actually pretty cool. Outside of her anger and sarcastic attitude. You two are actually alike. You’d properly get along.”

“Doubt it!” Isabel huffed.

Max rolled his eyes as he finished up the back of the Jeep. Looking at Liz, “I’m going to concession stand, you want anything?”

“Large popcorn extra butter, blue colour slushie and a bag of chocolate covered almond!” Rosa blurted out as she collapsed into one of the folding chairs.

Liz rolled her eyes as she mouthed ‘Sorry’ to Max. He squeezed her hand, letting her know it was okay. “What do you want?” he asked her.

Dancing her fingers along his bare forearm, “Why don’t you get us a popcorn to share, a drink and surprise me with some candy.”

“You got it,” leaning down to give her a quick kiss before heading over to the concession stand.

Standing there for a few minutes as he waited for the line to move forward.

“Hey Maxy,” looking over to see Michael walk up beside him.

“Michael, didn’t think this was your scene.” Tilting his head as he looks around the crowded Drive-In.

“Here with a date,” seeing the biggest smile on his face. Max hasn’t seen that smile in a very long time. 

“The captain?”

“Yeah…” suddenly a different look came over Michael’s face. “Just didn’t start out that great.”

Michael sighed for the third time as he strips out of the fifth button-up shirt he’s tried on in the mirror. For some reason he can’t find a decent shirt to wear tonight. Looking down on to his small bed, glancing between the dark blue plaid and the light wash jean shirt. “Fuck it!”

Picking up the light jean button up, tossing it over the clean white undershirt he put on after his shower. Making sure he put on his best black jeans and a sliver belt buckle. Turning around to look in the mirror, smiling wide as he grabbed his faithful black cowboy hat and headed out of the trailer to go pick up Alex for their date.

Humming to a Lady A song on the radio as he pulled on to Alex’s street. Smiling as he saw Alex vehicle parked in his driveway. Sudden butterflies started to float around his stomach the closer he drives towards the house. He was about to pull in beside his vehicle, but stopped when he saw a military truck parked in the spot.

He backed up slightly as he parks behind Alex, he got out as he heard Buffy continuously barking in the back yard. Walking up to the fence, Michael saw the door slightly ajar and heard Alex and another voice sternly talking. Buffy was antsy as he circles and barks towards the door. 

Buffy turned quickly as she heard Michael open the gate to come into the yard. Looking from the door to Michael, Buffy let out a deep woof.

“Hey girl,” Michael tried to get the dog to come to him. “Come here.” But she stayed by the door. Michael walked over as the sudden shouting got louder. He crouched down as he made it over to the small porch. Trying to calm down he started to pet Alex’s dog as the voices got closer to the door.

“NO, I NEED TO CHECK ON MY DOG!” Alex’s loud voice began clear.

“Your dog is fine, Alex! We aren’t done discussing this subject. You need to put in for another transfer, get away from this awful place. This place isn’t good for you.”

“NO,” suddenly the door slammed opened and Buffy shot out of Michael’s arms towards the door. Alex looked as Michael stood up. “Shit…Michael…umm.”

The door slammed open again and suddenly another man walked out. He was older, short military haircut and broad but strong shoulders. As he stood in the doorway, the man stood stiffy. He watched as Alex looked between the doorway and the man standing on the other side of the backyard.

“Who in the hell are you?” the military man asked with an angry look on his face.

“I’m Michael, who in the fuck are you?”

Suddenly the older man got up into Michael’s face. But he stood his ground, “You should show some respect!”

“Dad…don’t…” Alex quickly closed the door behind Buffy as she went inside the house. “You need to leave, father! I have plans tonight.” His father narrowed his eyes between his son and the man in the cowboy hat.

“So, what! You are going to display your perversions in public?”

“You need to leave,” Michael stepped forward. He stepped around and stood in front of Alex.

“You listen here boy!”

“Dad…just leave. We’ll talk about this later!”

His father looks between Michael and Alex, he turns to walk out but suddenly stops. He turned and grabbed Alex by the arm. His hand squeezing inside his arm. Alex winced; Michael went to step forward but Alex shook his head. “You will leave this town and come back to Texas.”

Yanking his arm out of his hold, “You should watch how you talk to me, Father!” Alex growled out. “I’m a higher rank then you. All I have to do is fill out a complaint towards you. One more and you get a prize, right?” The older man back away, giving them both a dirty look before he turned to leave the fenced yard.

“Alex,” Michael looked over at his date, the blank expression on his face as he stares at the closed gate. “Are you okay?”

Alex takes a few seconds before he shakes his and answers Michael, “Yeah, I’m fine. He just showed up at my door, I was completely surprised. That was my father if you didn’t know already. He’s a dick, hates me. Cause I like men. You showing up, I just put you in the path of his fucked-up and sadistic mind.”

Michael reaches over to take his hand and gave it a squeeze, “Did you want to stay home, do date night another time?”

“No, I’m not going to let that man ruin our date night.” Alex looked up. “I was promised a drive-in make out.” 

Michael laughed and smiled at the man in front of him, “Go get Buffy set and I’ll wait out here.”

“Okay,” Alex leaned in and gave him a kiss. He watched as he walked into the doorway. Michael looked up at the sky and talked to the gods silently. Standing there for a few minutes before he started to get worried. Michael stepped up to the door and opened it to walk inside. He found Alex leaning against the wall, still as a board. Walking up behind him, “Alex.” Knowing not to touch him, he researched about PTSD and effects on a person. He wasn’t going to touch until Alex knew he was there. 

Alex turned his head to look at Michael, a tear sliding down his face. Michael finally wrapped his arms around the man, feeling him tense up then relax just as quickly. They stand there for a couple of minutes as Michael felt Alex’s hands come up and wrap around his forearms. It was a few minutes before Alex turned around to look at the other man.  
“We should get going, I don’t want to miss the movie.”

“Are you sure?” Michael slid his hand down and took his hand.

“Yes.”

Making their way to the Drive-in, the lot was only half full when they pulled in. Taking a spot near the back of the lot by the tree filled area. Backing up so the bed of the truck faced the screen. Michael looked over to see Alex moving his hands back and forth on his thighs.

“You sure you want to be here. We can do date night another night. I don’t want to upse…” Alex suddenly turned and connected his lips to his. One of Alex’s hands buried into his curly hair as their tongues wrapped around each other’s.

Alex broke the kiss, Michael followed Alex’s lips as they both took a deep breath and watched each other eyes. “I’m sorry for being…this isn’t how I wanted tonight to go.”

“It’s fine, I just want you to comfortable.”

“Why don’t we get ready for the movie, I trust that we aren’t sitting in the cab. Since we’re facing the wrong way.” Alex nodded forward towards the bushes in front of the truck.

Michael smiled, “Get out, sweetheart.” As he opened his door to head to the tailgate of his truck. He opened the tailgate as Alex looked into the covered truck bed.

Michael whipped off the green tarp to reveal the whole bed of the truck covered in blankets and pillows. Alex had a 1000-watt smile as he looked up at Michael. Michael seemed to be nervous as he watches how Alex reacted.

“I just wanted you to be comfortable,” Michael hopped up on to the tailgate. Holding out his hand for Alex to take. “Do you trust me?”

Alex laughed to himself as he thinks about Aladdin asking Jasmine that very same question. He really needs to stop watching the wonderful world of Disney on his days off. He willing takes Michael’s hand. Getting pulled into the bed, adjusting his bad leg as they were standing face to face. A slight tension settled between them; a sudden loud laugh broke  
their concentration. 

“Now,” Michael spoke. “We have blankets and pillows to watch the movie.” Alex lowered himself on to one of the large pillows that way fancier then Michael’s style. “I also have some snacks in the bag to your right. But I’ll go get us popcorn and a drink…” He leaned in as he sat down. “But I have beer cooling in the mini cooler underneath this.” Pulling a blanket aside to reveal a cooler that was hidden from view.

Alex smiled, “You thought of everything.” Leaning over and placing a kiss on his stubbled cheek. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Alex!” Michael smiled as he slides his fingers through the Airman’s. They covered up and sat there for a few minutes before Michael shimmy his way out of the blankets. “How much butter do you want on your popcorn?”

“A lot,” Alex smiled as Michael sat on the edge of his truck.

“Alright, be back in a bit.” Michael hopped off of the side of truck. “Don’t miss me to much.”

Alex leaned over, grabbing on to Michael’s arm. Pulling Michael towards him and taking his lips quickly. “I’ll try not to!” They both smile as Michael taps the side of the truck a few times before walking away.

Michael licked his lips as he walked up to concession line. Tipping his head to see Max standing there. “Hey Maxy!”

“Michael, didn’t think this was your scene.”

“Here with a date,” smiling almost to the point his cheeks hurt.

“The Captain?” Max’s eyebrow went up as he looked at him.

“Yup…” he paused. “Just didn’t start out that great!”

“Oh…what did you…”

“Hey, it wasn’t me this time. Alex wasn’t in the greatest of moods when I showed up. But I think it’s better.” Michael looked at Max. He didn’t look to happy. “What’s with the brooding on your face?”

“Mine didn’t start out great either, my date turned into a group thing. With Isabel and Rosa.”

“Oh…”

“Rosa was having a bad day; Liz didn’t want to leave her alone. I asked Isabel to join with us, so it wouldn’t she wouldn’t feel like a third wheel.”

Michael stepped forward. “I bet Isabel will want compensation for tonight.”

Max smiled, “Yup, my poor, poor credit card.”

Both men started to laugh as Max went to order his snacks. Michael pulled out his wallet, looking inside to see a few bills laying there that he’s been saving since the middle of the week. Someone yelled ‘NEXT’ and he walked up to the window. Ordering a large bucket of popcorn with butter, two fountain drinks and a bowl of ice cream with two spoons.

Collecting all the food, nodding as he passed Max while he was passing the front of the Jeep. Walking towards his truck. Smiling as he tried not to drop everything. Walking up beside the truck, see Alex’s face ingulfed with the light of his phone. Smiling as he leaned on the edge of the truck.

“Delivery,” Michael spoke causing Alex to drop his phone into his lap.

“Shit, you scared me.” Alex looked up to see Michael smiling at him.

“Sorry, darlin…” Michael handed Alex the bowl of popcorn and the drinks. “I have a treat for you.” Bring the cup of ice cream from behind his back.

“Ice Cream!” Alex smiled as his hands start do the grabby hands towards the cup of ice cream. “Give me!”

“Alright…alright!” Michael smiled as he handed over the cup. Walking to the back tire, he jumped up into the truck bed and crawled over to settle beside Alex. Covering up, feeling Alex settle into his side.

Michael lightly kissed him on the cheek, making Alex smile before taking a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth. Looking over at Alex as he was licking one of the spoons clean.

“You going to save me some?” Alex chuckled as he looked over at Michael. 

“Maybe, depends…” Michael shook his head as he reached over and grab the other spoon. Grabbing a small amount on the spoon and shoved it in his mouth. Smiling as he watched Alex eat the Cookie Dough ice cream. They finished the small cup together as the movie was about to start. The previews started as Michael lifted his arm and Alex curled around him.

Every now and then, both men would look over at each other when the other wasn’t looking. They would both smile and lean more into each other. Halfway through the movie, Alex turned his head to see Michael concentrating on the movie. Alex smiled as he tilted his head and started kissing up Michael’s soft neck but stubbled neck. 

“What are you doing?” Michael whispered as he tosses some popcorn into his mouth. Slightly turning towards him, “I’m trying to watch the movie!”

“You can do that…” Alex attached his mouth to the side off his neck again. Nibbling on the skin just underneath his ear. A quiet moan escaped Michael as he sucked the smooth skin. His tongue licking the slightly red mark on Michael’s skin. Alex moved along his squared jaw, repeating the action.

“Screw it,” Michael tossed the bucket aside and turned to wrap himself around Alex. Instantly connecting their mouths as the kiss turned from sweet to passionate. Both their bodies sliding down to lay on the flat on the bed, out of sight of the rest of the Drive-In. They didn’t see the rest of the movie since they spent the rest of the movie making out like horny teenagers.

When the movie ended, Michael and Alex quickly made their way out of drive-in and back to Alex’s place in record time. Their mouths connected the entire way into the house, clothes flying everywhere as they made there way into Alex’s bedroom. Not coming out until the middle of the night when Buffy started to howl for attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know but I had to introduce Jesse for the plot.


	8. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a run in with Jesse on the street. Doesn't go well, things are said and Alex stands up to his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how is everyone doing out there. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Here is another chapter for you...there is some not so nice language in this chapter so be advised. 
> 
> Also who else has had Alex's song on repeat for the last two weeks...cause I have lol

Michael whistled as he walked down main street, carrying a bag full of dog treats and toy for Buffy. Plus, he even got a treat for Alex! He was on his way to Alex’s to have a night in, cuddle around the firepit. More if the night goes well. 

“Michael Guerin?” a deep voice came from behind him. Instantly making Michael cringe before he turned around. Making him suddenly on edge as Alex’s dad stood at attention in full military gear only a few feet away.

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath. Clearing his throat, “Hello, Sergeant Manes.”

“So, I’m not going to beat around the bush. You need to step away from Alex. He’s not in his right mind when he made his decision to move here. He shouldn’t have left Texas. Only to come here…he doesn’t need your perversion to cloud his judgement.”

“His Perversion?” Michael tilted his head as he looked at the older man. “Oh, you mean him being gay and having a relationship with a bisexual male. That perversion…well hate to break it to ya, Sergeant! Alex can do whatever Alex wants, because he doesn’t have to hide who he is anymore. Especially here…he can be free to be who he is! On and Off the base.”

“You think you are so smart, don’t you Mr. Guerin. But all you are is a low life townie that gets into bar fights and being the town drunk.” Sargent Manes gets into Michael’s bubble. “Alex is decorated hero, and once I get it into my son’s head that he needs to leave this bullshit town and go back to where I can watch him so he doesn’t disgrace the family name.”

“Wow, Sergeant. In your dreams…” Michael stood tall as the Sergeant was almost nose to nose with him. “…he wouldn’t be leaving this town or me anytime soon. He found people that actually care about him. That love him for who he is.”

“Oh…you sad, sad little boy. You think Alex is going to stay and playhouse with you. Think again, my son is to fragile to be anyone’s anything, leave him before I…”

“…do what?” Michael’s tone dipped as he looked at the older man in the eye.

“…or you don’t want to see what I can do to make your life hell! TRUST ME!”

“Well, well. I see that threats are the way this going to go. I’m going to walk away now, because I have to go meet your hot as hell son and his adorable dog. Maybe push him again the door and kiss him breathless. Have a good day sergeant.” Smirking as he looked at the disgusted look on the older man’s face. Making his way to his truck and got in. Taking a deep breath before starting the engine and taking off from the curb.

Making his short trip to Alex’s house, pulling in beside his vehicle as he got out to head to the yard gate. Suddenly hearing Buffy barking he reached into the bag that he was holding. Pulling out the large chew bone just before he got to open the gate. Looking over the fence to see the dog patiently waiting by the gate as she sat on her butt.

“Hey girl,” Michael smiled as her tail started to wag. “I got something for you.” Buffy was now standing on all fours. Stretching up to rest her front legs as she balanced on the fence. He pulled out the bone from behind his back and lifted it over the fence. The beagle barked loudly as he gently put the bone in her mouth. When Buffy got a good grip on it, he let go and she got down to all fours to trot over to her outdoor bed.

“Are you bribing my dog?” Alex spoke causing Michael to look up to see the very handsome man leaning against the pillar of his porch. 

Michael smiled as he let himself into the yard. “I thought that Buffy could use a treat.” They both looked over at the dog as she chewed away on the bone. “If you’re that upset, I brought you a treat too!”

Alex’s eyebrows went up as Michael stepped up to him. Quickly giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Part 1,” he smiled. He reached into the bag and pulled out a leather covered journal. 

“What’s this?” Alex took the journal from Michael’s hand. Looking up to see Michael smiling at him as he motioned to open the tied book.

“It’s to do whatever you want with it. Writing stuff down, like feelings and stuff. Or music lyrics. As soon as I saw it in the window on main street, I thought of you.”

Alex looked up and to see the tenderness in the curly-haired man’s eyes. “Thank you, Michael!” Leaning forward to wrap his hand around the back of Michael’s neck to pull him in for a tender kiss. Becoming more passionate the longer the kiss went on.

When Michael finally broke the kiss, taking Alex’s bottom lip with him with his teeth. Letting go, “MMM…you taste like Twizzlers and Peach iced tea.”

“Was working on some code, I was getting another glass of iced tea when I heard Buffy barking back here. On behave of Buffy and me, thank you for the gifts. How was your day?”

“It was great until I had a talk with Sergeant Manes in the middle of main street!”

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Alex led Michael over to the love seat that was facing the empty firepit.

“I’m fine, I’ve dealt with assholes before. But yours takes the cake though, he is high ranking asshole!”

Alex smiled for the first time since mentioning talking to his dad, “That he is! Did he say anything to you?”

Michael sighed, “Oh…of course he did. Let’s just say he’s not a fan of you and me together. He wants to whisk you back to Texas, so he can keep an eye on you.”

Alex rolled his eyes as he started to play with his Michael’s fingers, finally intertwining them together. Rubbing his thumb across the outside of Michael’s rough hands.

“If he would have got more in my face, let’s just say I wouldn’t be here right. Probably would have been in jail getting a lecture from Max for punching the prick in his smug authoritative face.”

“Don’t let him push your buttons, you’ll…just don’t get arrested because I need you to be safe.” Alex’s looked in his eyes, his voice cracked a bit. 

“Oh darlin, I may be a fighter but I’m not dumb. I know he was trying to provoke me. It didn’t take and I walked away towards a…what did he say perversion.” Michael shrugged.

“Oh,” Alex suddenly became very still. Taking his hand out of Michael’s as he turned to watch Buffy happily chewing on her massive bone.

“Alex,” Michael grabbing on to his hand again. “Don’t let him mess with your head. He’s just pissed he can’t control you anymore.” Michael leaned over to give Alex a sweet kiss on his pouty lips.

A loud car door sound came from the from the driveway. Michael leaned his forehead on Alex’s. “I swear to god…” Buffy started to growl at the fence.

“Buffy quiet!” Alex sternly said as he stood up to see who was in the driveway. “Shit!” He looked at Michael as he heard boots coming up the walkway.

“Hello son,” Jesse Manes was standing stiffy on the other side of the fence.

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Well…” giving his son a pointe look. “Are you going to let me in or are you going to make me stand on the outside like a piece of trash.”

Alex sighed as he moved to open the gate. Jesse walked into the yard, Buffy was barking continuously before Alex looked at his dog and told them to be quiet.

“Sargent Manes,” Michael stood tall as he stood behind Alex. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Directly focusing on Alex, not even acknowledging Michael’s presence.

“He’s my guest, in my house. You don’t get any say, what do you want dad?”

“Giving you one last chance to change your mind about the situation we have here!” His father’s eyes glance between Alex and Michael.

“I’m not moving back to Texas, father! Stop trying to force your hand to get me to do what you want.”

“Force your hand, son. You really think staying in the shit town that wants to think that Greek gods are real and you are some sort of distant relatives is somewhere you need to be. This will ruin your military career; he will ruin your career!” Pointing to Michael.

“DO NOT bring Michael into this, I made the choice to come here. Away from all your bullshit and bullying. I needed a fresh start in a new place!”

“You don’t get that when you have that uniform on. You do what you’re told!”

“Like what I’ve done all my life, you really think that I wanted this. I wanted to lose my leg and he an Airforce captain at 28. You forced my hand because you knew I was to weak to say no to you when I was 18, you would have killed me if I would have spoke up to you back then.

Michael’s head snapped up to look at Alex. A sudden anger comes over him as his eyes focus on the older man.

“Don’t bring family business up in front of strangers.”

“Oh right, cause we keep things behind closed doors. What a great family!” Alex narrowed his eyes. “You are not my family. Not anymore…you haven’t been my family since I was 10 years old. The only family I have now is Michael!”

A wide smile appeared on Michael’s face as he looked at the man standing in front of him. 

Alex continued, “Which is sad because I’ve known him what…a few months whereas you I’ve know you my entire life.” Alex spit out. “Why don’t you back up, pack your shit and get the hell out of this town. If you hate it so much here, I’m NOT leaving.”

“You are coming back to Texas,” Jessie walked up to come face to face with Alex. “Whether you like it or not!” He lifted his hand and was about to raise it to hit him.

Michael suddenly stepped in front of Alex and shoved his father backwards. “Don’t you dare touch him, you piece of shit!”

“Michael, don’t. He’s not worth it!” Alex grabbed Michael as he was about to step forward. Turning his head to look at his father. “Get out off my property or I’ll call the cops.”

“You think that’s going to scare me, Alex.”

“Wouldn’t look good for a high-ranking Airman getting arrested for trespassing on his son’s property.” Alex stepped forward. “So, I suggest you leave or it will be gossip around all the state-side bases.”

Jessie eyes narrowed, “You think you are all tough, huh? You are the same scared 17-year-old kid that will quiver when I really lay into you.”

“GET OUT!” Alex yelled as Michael looked up to see Alex’s face beat red.

Jessie smirked, “This isn’t over, Alex!” Turning quickly and headed out of the back yard. Hearing the door slam, Alex deflated enough that Michael had to catch him.

“You okay?” Michael paused as Michael laid his hand on his cheek. “Wow, that may have been the dumbest question I’ve ever ask you.”

Alex smiles as he stands up straight. Leaning forward, he gives Michael a sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being you, you were ready to protect me.”

“Of course, sweetheart!”

“My dad isn’t going give up that easy, you need to watch your back…okay?” Alex’s hand came up and caressed Michael’s cheek. “If he can’t get to me, he’ll go after you.”

“I’ll be careful, scouts honor.”

“I doubt you were a scout.”

Placing a hand his heart, wounding him. “Well now that your psycho father is gone. Wanna watch a movie and make-out like teenagers?”

“Yes, to both.” Michael led Alex inside and to his couch as he puts on a random movie from Netflix. Not even five minutes into the movie when Michael started to kiss up Alex’s neck. The two didn’t see the rest of the movie as the visit from his dad was forgotten as the two make-out on the couch while Buffy lays on her bed whimpering like she was barking at someone in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some intense stuff goes down in the next chapter...


	9. God Like Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes a play to get Alex to come back to Texas, but Alex has had enough. Standing up to him, things happen and when the dust settles. Everything has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter, and this one is a doozy. Hope everyone enjoys and that there save where they're reading from.   
> There is only a couple of more chapters left, so until next time. Be safe!

Michael hummed as he bent over his truck, he needed to replace his spark plugs before he forgot or got distracted by Alex. Smiling at the thought of his boyfriend when he heard metal clinking on the other side of the yard. Thinking it was just the wind, like it usually was. He went back to his task, twisting the last one off. Finally getting the last one off, he turned around to place them on the workbench. When he suddenly felt a pinch on his lower neck. Thinking it was a bug, he went to scratch it and turned around.

That’s when he got light-headed, making him reach for the side of the truck. His vision blurred as his muscles started to numb all over his body. “What the hell?” he started to sink down along the side the truck. Blinking a few times to see if vision could clear, but it was just getting worse. Knowing he was going to be fading into black at any moment. He swore he saw Jesse Manes walking up to him. He tried to speak but he just faded into darkness. 

Michael groaned as he turned his head from side to side. His head felt heavy as he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. “What the fuck?” he went to move his hands and legs. He lifted his head but he couldn’t move his arms and legs. He struggled against the ties as he tries to get out of them.

“It’s no use.”

Michael’s head snapped up, wincing as he it felt like it was going to explode because he moved to fast. Seeing a man standing in a barely lit doorway. His arms crossed ass he stepped into the room. Immediately focusing on his face, he had similar bone structure as Alex.

“Who in the hell are you?” Michael shifted his arms, trying to get comfortable in the hard ass chair.

“Flint Manes,” grinning as he stepped into the room more.

“Ahh…one of Alex’s asshole brothers,” Michael gave him a smirk. He gestured to himself, “I’m Michael, your brother’s boyfriend. I’d say it was good to meet you but you know…”

“So…you’re the reason that my father made me drop everything and deal with this…hostage taking. That way he can get Alex to comply with him.”

“Umm…does any other Manes’ men want to come out of hiding? Doesn’t he like have two more. Don’t need more Ares bastards running around being a dick…two is enough.”

“Father mentioned the Greek God thing, thought he was joking.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I’m glad Alex is nothing like the two of you. He keeps his mouth shut or you know busy doing other things if you know what I mean.” Winking as he Flint make a face. “Are you talented with your tongue like he is?”

“ENOUGH!” Jesse stomped into the room. “Maybe it’s time to inform my disappointment of a youngest son that we have your delinquent ass. This time he’s going to agree with me to get out of this bullshit town.”

Jesse pulls out a phone from his uniform breast pocket, “Now be quiet Guerin. Be a good junkyard dog and speak when you’re spoken to” Nodding to Flint as he stepped behind the chair to cover Michael’s mouth. Pressing a button and as the three of them waited for Alex to answer. Michael tried to get his mouth free but Flint had strong upper body strength. Jesse held the phone up as Michael heard the Facetime call connected.

“What do you want, Father?” Alex growled out as Michael felt his body tense up completely.

“I wouldn’t get so rude, my boy. I have something that’s important to you,” Nodding at his son. He took the gag away as he turned the phone.

**“ALEX, DO NOT AGREE TO ANYTHING!”** Michael yelled out as he saw Alex’s full face on the screen. All three men heard the gasp over the phone. Jesse just smiled down as Michael struggled against Flint while he turned the phone back to him.

Alex was just lounging on the couch with Buffy squashed between his body and the back of the couch. Going back and forth if he should get up and head over to the junkyard with Buffy.

Looking down at his dog, he rubbed between her ears. “Hey girl. Do you want to go see Michael?” Ears perked up and her tail started wag. “I take that as a yes.”

Slowly getting up, he watched as Buffy patiently sat on the floor watching him as he gets her leash and harness together. Slowly putting the harness around her body, she sat as he was stood up when his phone started to ring. Alex frowned as soon as he saw his father’s number on the screen.

Rolling his eyes, “What do you want, father?”

“I wouldn’t get so rude, my boy. I have something that’s important to you.” A few seconds later, he saw Michael on the screen. **“ALEX, DO NOT AGREE TO ANYTHING!”**

Alex stomach dropped as he gasped as Michael’ saw his mouth getting gagged. “What the hell did you do?”

“Well, Alex. This was the only way to get to comply with what I need you to do.”

“And what is that?”

“Coming back to Texas, with me. Forget this town and your delinquent perversion. That way I can keep an eye on you.”

“I’m literally exchanging Michael’s life for mine.” Alex fell against the wall of his hallway.

“When you put it like that, yes that is exactly what I mean!”

“You’re a monster!” Alex yelled as Buffy backed away from him.

“I only want what’s good for you and…”

“Oh please. You hate me, father. But you need to be in control of me. You can’t do that here, you thought I would just cower like I was teenager again. You don’t know me…”

“Is that your answer?”

“I’m not going anywhere. You are going to release Michael and leave this town.” Suddenly the screen went blank as Alex’s fell down the wall to the floor. Tears spilling over as Buffy began to howl and tried to get into his lap to comfort him.

It took a while for Alex to calm down enough to start thinking of a way to rescue Michael. Now there was anger coursing through his body, this was going to end. NOW. Grabbing his phone, he sent out a mass text to his Max, Isabel, Kyle, Liz/Rosa, and Maria. He needs to tell them what is going on and how he was going to solve the problem.

Quickly taking care of Buffy, he raced out of the house and to the Golden Crown. Barely remembered to put his vehicle in park before racing into the front entrance to the bar. Glad that the bar was closed right now, there was 6 people sitting around the bar. 

“Alex, what’s going on?” Isabel asked as she stood up from the stool with a worried look on her face. 

“It’s Michael.” Suddenly everyone stood up to look at him. Maria took a bottle from the back shelf and started to pour out 5 shot glasses.

“What happen?” “Where is he?”

Alex sighed, “My father took him. He’s blackmailing me to go back to Texas. Deciding that Michael was the way to do it.”

“Your sounds like an asshole.” Maria stilled. Tilting her head, “Oh wait, it fits.”

“We have to get him back…what are you…we going to do?” Isabel asked as she walked to over to Alex and grabbed his hand.

“You guys aren’t going to do anything. I’ll meet with my father and get Michael back. I’m going to get him back even if it kills me.”

“Alex, no…” Kyle stood up. “You can’t give in to him.”

“I have to, it’s Michael.”

“We know. But you can’t go in headstrong, we have to think about this.” Max stepped forward. “As much as you want to free Michael, he wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself in the process. It would kill him to lose you.”

“I can’t let my father destroy something I love again.” Alex turned his head to hide the tears that were about to spill over. When he turned around, Isabel had tears in her eyes too. 

“Alex,” Isabel stepped forward and puts her hand on the side of his face. “We love him too. We want to help.”

Alex takes a deep breath, “Okay, let’s plan.”

For the next hour, they came up with every possible plan of attack on whatever his father could throw at him. When his father called to set up a time to meet and a location. Liz was on her tablet to find out that it was abandoned building by the wharf. Making their final plan of attack before some of them headed to the meet. 

Max and Kyle took the back entrance as Alex waited in his Jeep with Isabel.

“You okay?” Isabel reached over and took his hand as they sat in the front seats. Hearing the waves bang against the wooden plank of the wharf.

“I…I’m fine.” 

“This will work, I promise.” Isabel reassured him as the time crept up to meet Jessie. “We will make sure we keep you both safe.”

“Thank you,” Alex squeezed her hand.

“Your welcome,” Isabel smiled. “Now, when you tell this story to your guys kids make sure you tell them that Auntie Isabel was the most amazing sidekick ever.”

“That will never happen,” Alex shook his head. “Us as parents…like they would give kids to…never mind!”

“Even if I have to birth them myself…you two are getting children. Then I’ll be the cool Aunt that spoils them rotten!”

His phone beeped, “Fuck…it’s time.”

Alex took a deep breath and opened his car door. Looking back towards, Isabel nodded as he closed the door. Making his way to the large wooden door. Stepping inside, the air was damp and it smelled like stale water and fish. Taking a few steps in, he stepped on a sagging board. Tripping slight as he almost going down on his bad leg. Quickly   
shaking it off, he started to walking through another set of swing doors.

“Hello son,” his father steps out from behind a pillar.

“I’m here, where in the hell is Michael?” Alex demanded.

Jesse Manes smirks as he whistles, suddenly Flint walks out as he carries a half conscience Michael in his arms. Alex swallowed hard as he looked at his face, it was bloody and swollen. Blood staining his white shirt. But what caught his attention was how bloody his hands were.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Alex growled out as Flint pushed him on to the ground hard. Hearing him groan as his hand slam on the floor only inches from where Jesse was standing.

“He asked for it,” Jesse moved his foot over and pushed his boot on to Michael’s shoulder. Michael groaned loudly as Jesse looked up at his son, “He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Every time he spoke, I would hit just a little harder. Then he couldn’t stop talking about the things he like to do with his hands. The depravity.”

“You sick bastard.”

**“NO, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT’S SICK!”**

Alex cringed as did his brother. Looking at Michael, suddenly an anger come over him. “ENOUGH!” His brother and father looked up at him. “I’m done with this shit. Hand over Michael now. I’m fucking done playing this game with you.”

“You know the deal, Michael for you…” Jesse produced and tossed over a manila envelope. Landing in front of him, “Those are your transfer papers, sign them and we will be on the first plane out in the morning.” 

“Nope, I’m changing the deal. You’re going to hand over Michael and you are going to leave Cypress Beach. If you never to step foot in this town again. If I ever hear you step anywhere near the on city limits, I will have you both court marshalled faster then you can say homosexual.”

“You have the balls to threaten me. You disgusting…you have no proof…”

“That’s what you know,” Alex smirked. “Now hand over my boyfriend before I call the cops.”

“Over my dead body,” Jesse pulled a gun out just as Alex pulls a gun at the same time. Pointing the handguns at each other. “Sign the damn papers, Alex!”

“No! Fuck you and bully tactics. I’m done living under your thumb and being afraid of you! The day I stepped into this town was the day I finally realised that I’m going to be the man that I’ve wanted to be. SCREW YOU!”

Jesse takes a step forward, making the gun shake. “SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS!”

Alex picks up the envelope and tears it in half. “I’m not leaving. You are going to give me Michael now!”

Jesse smirks, “Alright, you leave me no choice.” Turning to point the gun at Michael’s head. He clicks the hammer back on the gun.

“NOOOOO!” Alex’s eyes were wide, his father turned towards him. Taking a quick breath, pointing the gun he pulled the trigger. Suddenly two shots simultaneously rang out. He watched his father still as his gun goes falls from his hand. Alex felt a sudden pain in his side. Feeling his eyes get heavy as he looked down to see a large red spot appearing in the on his shirt. It was getting bigger by the second. His legs give out as he starts to fall to the ground.

“ALEX!” Michael screamed out. Suddenly a number of voices surrounded him as he slips further and further towards darkness. Seeing bodies around him as he takes a breath. The last thing he hears is Michael whispering, “Please baby…stay with me. Stay with me.”

XXXX

Michael groaned as he moved against the back of the chair, he was sporting multiple bandages over his face and hands. The uncomfortable plastic chair wasn’t helping the situation either. It’s been three days since everything went down with Alex’s dad. Looking over at Alex, the doctor put in a medically induced coma to help him heal. The bullet tore through his spleen and part of his stomach. It was touch and go there for the first 24 hours. But he was healing slowly and out of the woods. Michael hasn’t moved since Kyle released him from care two days ago. Sitting beside his bed, touching every so often to make sure that he was still there and warm to the touch.

Michael was rubbing his thumb along the inside of his wrist. Hearing a someone clear their throat behind him, Michael looked behind him to see Liz and Max standing just inside the doorway. Looking down at the bag in his brother’s hand. “Hey,” Max asked as he walked in. “Any change?”

“No…nothing, just sleeping.” Looking back at the bed where Alex was laying there with his eyes closed.

Liz came up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Mikey. Alex is strong…he’ll wake up soon.”

“I know, I know he will.” Michael leaned forward to squeeze Alex’s hand as he watched Max put down a bag beside the window. He looked up, “What’s in the bag?”

“We stopped by the Airstream, grabbed some clothes for you. Even some toiletries and things you might need.” Max leaned back against the window ledge. “Figured you would want to wear something other scrubs.”

“Thanks, but I can see why Kyle like to wear these all day. Very airy!” He smirked. “Umm…can you stay a bit; I’m going to quickly shower and get changed. I don’t want him to be alone if he wakes up.”

Liz smiles, “Of course, go while I fill Alex up on the town’s gossip.”

Michael nodded as he stepped into the adjoining bathroom. Quickly showering, glad to be putting on a pair of worn jeans and thin white t-shirt. Smoothing out his curls as he looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before he opened the door to the main room again.

“So, Rosa and Isabel have been spending a lot of time together since the drive-in movie night a few weeks ago. Which is weird cause I didn’t even think they liked each other. But it’s nice that Rosa is making friends.”

Michael smiled as he looked over at Max, watching his girlfriend lovingly as he talked to the man he loves.

“Feel better?” Max asked as he looked up at Michael again.

“Yes, thank you again.” The couple nodded. Watching as Liz got up from the chair that Michael had been sitting in all day. “Is he all caught up on the town gossip?”

Liz shrugged, “Mostly.”

“Isabel made a new friend, uh?” Michael looked over at Max as he wrapped his arm around Liz’s waist.

“Yeah, weirdest thing. They’ve gone on coffee and lunch dates. It’s a weird friendship, but I honestly think they get together to shit on Liz and me.”

Michael chuckled, “Once Alex wakes up and things settles down. The three of us can get together and have a sibling’s night or something. Finding out what that’s all about.”

“That sounds good,” Max looking over at the bed. “But it will be awhile because I know you want to spend as much time as you can once he wakes up.”

Michael nods as he looks over at Alex. The slight colour was returning to his face which from the doctor was a very good sign he could be wake up soon.

“Liz, we should get going. Let Michael be all lovely dovey with Alex when nobody is around.”

Michael flipped him off as Liz giggle, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. She patted him on the shoulder as she went to pass by him. “Let us know if you need anything else, okay!”

“Thanks.”

Max gave him a quick hug before they left, Michael took the seat again. He took Alex’s hand into his. The only thing making noise were the hospital machines around him. The beeping letting Michael know that Alex was still here and alive.

“Alex,” Michael sighed as he took his hand again. Giving a squeeze, “I don’t know if you can hear me or not. But I’m going to say this anyways. I need you to come back so I can tell you how in love with you I am. I never thought in my lifetime I could meet my soulmate. But I did,” he wiped away a tear with his free hand. The tear soaking into the cloth bandage. “…when you walked into the bar that day, you changed me life. I never really embraced this whole god thing, being from Eros. I felt like it was curse. Never thought I could find the kind of love Max always talks about in his books. But I think I did, it’s you. You’re it for me, Alex Manes. Please, please come back to me!”

He lifted his hand and to kiss his palm. Holding his hand, a little longer before Michael leaned his head down on the mattress and closed his eyes. Dreaming about lazy days sitting on the couch with Alex and Buffy. Walking with Buffy along the sidewalk, wrapping around each other as they walk in the bight sun. He could feel Alex combing his hand through his hair, it felt so real.

“Guerin,” hearing Alex whisper against his ear. “Guerin, wake up!” Suddenly Michael jolts up with his eyes wide open to see Alex’s sitting up. His eyes opened and staring back at him.

“Alex, you’re awake. Hi,” he smiled as he leaned forward. Bring his hand up to caress the side of his face. 

“Hi,” Alex faintly smiling. Leaning his head against Michael’s hand. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Just a few days,” Michael looked up at the clock. He’s only been sleeping for half an hour. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, sore.” Alex shifted slightly, wincing. “The last thing I remember was shots being fired and then everything went black.”

“You shot your father at the same time he shot you. I’m sorry, Alex. But he didn’t make it.” Michael rubbed Alex’s arm. “You scared the shit out of me, Alex!”

“I’m sorry, I just…I couldn’t let him hurt you. Or me. Not anymore. I took a stand.”

“Oh baby,” Michael leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Such a little bad ass. My badass.”

Alex smiled as they rested their forehead against each other. Both of them jump when the door burst opened as Kyle sauntered in. “Oh, shit. You’re awake. Thank god.”

“Doctor Valenti,” Alex smiled as he watched Kyle pick up his file from the end of the bed.

Kyle looked between them, “We’ll keep you one more night, run some tests to make sure everything is good. Then hopefully release you in the morning. Go from there.”

“Thank god, I know I just woke up. But I hate being in this place. I’ve had enough of hospitals.” Looking down as Michael squeezed his hand.

“But you have to take it easy when you go home. Maybe have someone stay with you for a few days. Just until you can move around easier.” Alex looked over at Michael as he was watching Kyle talk. “Anyways, I have rounds to do but I’ll be back later. With coffee…” winking before making his way out of the room.

“Sometimes I wonder about him,” Michael raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Alex as the man shook his head.

“Yeah, me too!” they both start laughing. Stopping a few seconds later as Alex holds his side. “Oww, fuck. No laughing.”

“Sorry, babe!” Michael rubbed his arm. “I don’t mind staying with you for a few days. To look after you. If that’s okay?”

“Actually, I would love that,” Alex gets a concerned look on his face. “Oh, Buffy. Who is looking…?”

“Maria, Isabel and Rosa are taking turns looking after Buffy. She’s fine and well taken care of. Probably spoiled, knowing the girls.”

“I’ll have to thank them when I see them next. I miss her.”

“Oh…trust me, she misses you too! Rosa was trying to seek her in the hospital yesterday. But Liz talked her out of it, barely.”

Alex smiled, as Michael took his hand and gave it a squeeze. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Alex closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Michael took a sigh of relief as he looked over at his love. Michael was happy that he was finally awake. Once Alex is more healed, Michael is going to repeat everything he said while Alex was sleeping. Every single word.


	10. Nectar of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Michael and Isabel have some bonding time, bring up something that Isabel was trying to keep quiet. On the other side, Liz finds out that why Rosa has been happier lately and lets just say she's very surpise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back with again with another chapter. This one is a little shorter then the other but it's an important one. Hope everyone is being safe and sound. Have a good one!

The sound of the wood crackling as Max and Michael sat around the Max’s firepit as the night sky stretched out across the back patio. This was the first time in two weeks that Michael has been away from Alex and his house. His boyfriend was having a night with Kyle, watching some sporting event. Which Michael wasn’t sticking around for that male bonding. Deciding to come over to his brother’s place, crack open a beer and watching the fire burn inside the large tire drum.

“How’s Liz doing?” Michael leaned his head on the back of the chair as he dangled his beer from his fingertips.

“She’s good,” Max gave him a small smile as he looked over at the curly-haired man. “She’s been working a lot of hours lately with this new project she was put on. Do not ask me what because I can’t even begin to pronounce anything she is working with. But we’re supposed to hangout this weekend. Hopefully!”

“Hello boys,” Isabel walked on to the back patio. They both turned to see that her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her lipstick was a little bit smudged. As she took the other free seat beside Michael. They were both were smiling as she settled down into the seat.

“Is,” Michael motioned thumb across his bottom lip, letting her know to check her own lips. Her eyes widen as she quickly ran her fingers across the edge of her lips to get rid of the smudges. Reaching over the side of her chair to grab a beer from beside Michael’s chair leg. Popping it open on the arm of her chair as she sat back to watch the fire.

“I thought you had plans tonight,” Max looked over at Isabel.

“I did,” she smirked. “But I decided to come and hangout with the lonely heart club band. It’s kind of funny that you two are in serious relationships, but I’m the one that had plans tonight. Where are your better halves?”

“He’s having a guy’s night with Kyle, some kind of college football game or something.” Michael huffed before taking a long drink of his beer. “Didn’t want to stick around for that bro fest!”

“And Liz?” crossing her leg over her other one as she looks at Max.

“Working, most likely. She’s on some deadline.”

“What about you, Isabel. What were you doing tonight?” Michael leaned forward on his knees as he looked over at her. 

“Hung out with Rosa…”

“…and there it us.” Michael smirked as he leaned back in his seat. Both men started to laugh.

“Stop laughing…she’s pretty amazing!” Isabel blushed. “Sarcastic, funny, great sense of adventure and…”

“Great kisser?” Max added.

She groaned, “I hate you both.” Both men laughed. 

“No, Is…you love us! But it’s pretty funny that 2 out of the 3 of us are dating actual siblings.” Michael smirked.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. I’m dating an Airforce Captain! Who should be making fun of who…the man that hates authority is dating literally the pinnacle of authority!”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Max sat back with a smirk on his face as he looked over at Michael.

“Nothing is up with that,” Michael looked around the firepit at his family. “I hate your authority, Deputy. Everybody else it fine. And…Alex is double fine.”

“Oh god, eww!” Isabel tried not puke as she made a disgusted face.

“Shut up.” 

The three of them sat around laughing and talking for the next few hours. Just after 10, Michael got a text from Alex, letting him know that Kyle had just left. Quickly saying goodbye to Max and Isabel as he gathered his hat and tore out of the backyard before they could even say goodbye to him.

Isabel looked over at Max, “Just so you know, Rosa and I have a bet going on between Echo and Malex.”

“Echo and Malex?” Max cocked his eyebrow, “What bet?”

“OMG…couple nicknames Max.” Rolling her eyes. “I’m not telling you the bet, but I have my money on Michael. Sorry bro!”

“Thanks!” 

Saluting him as she took a drink of her beer. Lifting both legs up to sit cross legged on the chair. Just by tonight, she knows for a fact she will win the bet. Just by him bailing as soon as Alex texted him to come back his place. She knew she’s going to be victorious. 

XXXX

Liz was so happy just to be sitting outside at the small café, the sun was shining brightly. This was the first time in three weeks she actually got to sit and enjoying the sunshine. Taking a sip of her mocha chip Frappuccino as she looked around the street as people were passing by on the sidewalk.

Looking across the street, seeing Rosa stop in front of the movie theatre. She was just about to yell her name but stopped when she saw Max’s sister quickly walk up to her. Liz’s mouth opened wide when she saw Isabel leaned forward slightly to give Rosa a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Oh my…god!” Liz’s eyes bulged as she watched her sister grabbed Isabel’s hand to lead her into the front doors of the theatre.

Grabbing her drink, heading down the street towards the Police station. She needed to talk to Max, right now. Walking right into the station and heads right to Max’s desk. Max quickly looked up to bolt out of his chair.

“Liz,” he stammered. “What are you doing…”

“Did you know your sister and my sister are…are…”

“…seeing each other.” Max finished her sentence. “I just found out myself.”

“What the hell are we going to do now? I didn’t even know that Rosa was…that she even liked girls.”

Max grabbed her shoulders, “Liz, everything will be fine. Is has been bisexual for a while now. But she seems to really like Rosa, and from what she’s told me the feelings are mutual.”

“I just don’t know why Rosa hasn’t said anything. To me. I didn’t think we kept things from each other anymore.”

“Liz, everything is new. She’ll tell you in her own time.”

Liz took a deep breath, she looked up at Max as his hands slid down her arms. “Did I overreact?”

Max chuckled as he nodded, “Maybe a little. But it’s fine, you are taking it way better then I first did. We went to the pride night at The Crown and an hour later, Isabel was making out with one of the temp bartenders that Maria hired. Her last big relationship didn’t end well. Michael and I thought it was a phase, not so much. But nope, I’m the only straight one out of the three of us.”

“Oh shit, well…” she starts to play with his badge that was on his chest. “Is this going to be weird? Them and us…”

“Maybe, but neither one of us have walked in on the other yet. I have done that way to often with Michael.” Closing his eyes. “I don’t know how I would react to Is and Rosa.” 

“Oh lord,” Liz sighed. She looked around at the office noticing his coworkers watching them. “I just barge in here and now I’m being stared at. I’m so sorry.” Her eyes went wide before she hid her face in his chest.

“It’s okay. They still can’t believe I have a hot girlfriend.” Max smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. “But I need to get back to work. So…”

“Oh yeah, of course. I’ll talk to you later.” Giving her another kiss.

“Yes…enjoy your day off, sweetheart!”

“I will.”

Liz waved as she made her way out of the station. Calmer than she was when she walked in there. Deciding to walk around the downtown area until she ended up in front of their house. Taking a seat on the love seat that was on the porch. She sat and enjoyed the sun until she heard footsteps coming up the walkway. Looking up to see Rosa stepping on to the top stair.

“Hello, big sister.” Liz spoke as she turned towards her.

“Oh fuc…Liz…you ass. You scared me.” Rosa spoke as her hand was on her chest.

“Sorry, I thought you saw me. But apparently you were staring at something in your hands.” Rosa started to blush as she twisted the necklace she was wearing.

“It’s nothing.” Rosa threw it under her shirt as she collapsed beside her sister on the love seat.

The awkward silence came between them, Liz looked over at her sister. She pulled out the necklace and started to play with the necklace again. Rosa smiled, “I’ve been hanging out with somebody.”

Liz turned to face Rosa, “Tell…me…everything!”

“I don’t want you judging me, alright.”

Throwing her hands up in defense, “Come on…tell me. I want to know.”

“We haven’t been hanging out long. But she’s pretty cool…”

“She…?”

“Yes, she…umm I don’t know what is going on I think she’s picks stuff for us to do that wouldn’t test my sobriety. She’s sassy, kind when she wants to be.” Rosa smiles. “But she can be high maintenance, bitchy at times. But I really like her.”

“Can I ask who or I’m not about to know yet?”

Rosa took a deep breath, “It’s Isabel!” She mumbled out as she looked over at her sister. “What?” as Liz looks at her with an excited look on her face.

“Oh my god,” Liz launched across to hug her sister tightly. “I didn’t think you were going tell me.”

“Oh my god…you knew…”

“I saw the two of you going into the theatre today. Had a freak out with Max. Which had nothing to do with it being a girl at all and had more to do with it being Max’s sister.”

“Oh god, it’s like a weird hallmark movie that they would never air cause they homophobic and a little bit racist for not having mixed race couples. Don’t get me started on the unrealistic portrayal of woman.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t wreck my favourite holiday movies.”

“Sorry, but it’s true.” Rosa shrugged as she looked at her little sister.

Liz wrapped her arm around her sister elbow. Looking out at the street, “You know now that we’re dating siblings we can go on double dates.”

“Yup, nope!” Rosa untangled her arm from her sister and walked right into the house. Leaving Liz laughing as she crossed her legs and smiled. She was happy that her sister had that huge smile on her face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last of this story. It's a cute one.


	11. Heirs of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the drama, the gang decided to have a night out at the Golden Crown. Maria was having a Blind Karaoke night, which some of the close group was excited for. They were all looking towards the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was is so late on posting the last chapter, some things happened in my life that I had to deal with. But here it is, thank you for sticking with me and the story. Hope everyone is staying healthy and safe.

Seven months ago, Alex would never believe that Cyprus Beach is where he would be able to live the life he always wanted. Even throwing in the whole descendent from gods thing. Just finally being free of all his family drama, he was happy with the whole new family he has made. It was made up of some interesting people, especially the curly-haired man that was sitting across from him. The rest of the group was crammed into the biggest booth as the Golden Crown was filling up with customers. Maria decided to have a Blind Karaoke Night. With Maria’s powers, she was the one picking out songs for the brave singers tonight.

She came around all the tables and handed out sheets a paper to put their names to dropped into the basket where she would pick up the papers when she dropped off drinks at the tables. The only person that signed up at their table was Liz. She was excited because she’s never done anything like this before. 

Maria stopped by their table to drop off some drinks, “I picked out the perfect song for her to sing.” Maria whisper into Alex’s ear. Leaning back to smile down at Alex as she gives him a wink.

“Can’t wait.”

Finally, after everyone looked like they had a good buzz going. Maria started picking names to come up and sing. A few people were on before Liz was called up to the stage. Maria took a deep breath as she shuffled out of the booth to make her way up to the stage. Everyone rearranged the seating so Max could watch his girl sing. Michael slid in beside his boyfriend, sliding his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“You getting’ up there and sing me a little something.” Michael smirked as he leaned in to smell the cologne he was wearing. Feeling Alex shivered knowing that his breath grazed against his lower earlobe.

“Maybe…I don’t know. I haven’t sung in front of people in a long time. Sober I mean…”

Michael started to pout, “Not even for me!”

Alex’s eyebrow came together as he tilted his head to look into the whiskey coloured eyes. “Maybe!”

Michael smiled widely, “If you do, can I pick your song?”

“I think that’s up to Maria.”

“Come one…I’ll sweet talk her into the perfect song.”

Alex just smiled as he shook his head as he lifted his bottle to take a drink. Looking over at the guy wearing a top knot as his table was cheering loudly after he sung ‘Genie in a Bottle’. Smiling to himself as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Michael smiling at him. Turning to see Liz blowing a kiss to Max as the music started.

She looked at Maria with a look of pure joy when the melody of ‘Mrs. Potter’s Lullaby’ started. Dancing around the small stage as she sang along to the lyrics on the screen. When she was done, their whole table got up to cheer for her. Whistling and hollering as she bowed when she got off stage.

About an hour later, Michael was walking back from using the bathroom and stopped at the bar to get another beer. Stepping up to the bar, Maria already had a bottle waiting for him as she began to wipe down the counter. 

“Alex put his name on the list to sing a song!”

“He did,” Michael eyebrows went up as he turned to look at him. The man he loved was laughing with Kyle and Rosa about something. Turning back to her, “Have you figured out what song he’s singing?”

“I had one in mind, but I’ll take suggestion…if you have one.”

Michael leaned over the bar to whisper the song he thought would be perfect for him into Maria’s ear. When she leaned back with a huge smile on her face. She nods as she rounds the bar, needing to head back to the front stage. Calling a few more people before she called Alex’s name. Michael gave him a smile as he got up to make his way on stage. Maria whispered something in his ear, he immediately looked over to Michael. Seeing a twinkle in his eye.

The minute the song started if Michael wasn’t so in love with Alex before this. He would have fell in love with Alex, the minutes he started singing the opening lines of the song. The way his voice wrapped around the lyrics, giving him power to make the entire bar watch him as he sings his heart out.

“Holy shit, your bae is a fucking rockstar.” Isabel collapsed beside him. “You’re lucky, lucky man, Michael Guerin!”

“I didn’t think he had voice like that.” Michael was still in shock as he watches Alex on stage.

Isabel turned, “Is this the first time you have heard him sing?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve only heard him hum when it’s just the two of us.”

“Well, you’re lucky he’s gay and yours. Or I would try to climb him like a tree.”

“Shut up, Isabel! Let me listen to my boyfriend sing this beautiful song.”

She chuckled as she tapped his arm before she got up walked over to sit beside Rosa. Wrapping her hand around hers. Michael kept watching Alex with tears in his eyes as he watched him belt out the chorus of the song. When Alex finally looked over to Michael, smiling as he sung the line. ‘And I don’t know why, I can’t keep my eyes off of you.’ Michael mouthed ‘I love you’ to him as he finished off the song. The whole bar erupted in applause; Alex stepped down from the stage with Michael meeting him halfway. Alex suddenly grabbed on to each side of his face. Burying his hands in his curly hair and take his lips. Making out in front of the whole bar. Finally coming back up for air as Alex looked into his eyes. They both smile like a couple of teenagers as Michael smiled. “You are truly amazing, baby!”

“Thank You, the song was perfect.” Alex rubbed the side of his stubbled jaw. “She told me you had a hand in picking the song.”

“Thought it was fitting. It’s you and me, sweetheart.”

“You and me.” Alex nodded. “Let’s get out of here. I feel like we deserve some alone time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Both men waved over to the group as they head towards the front door. Wrapped around each as Michael buried his face in the side of Alex’s neck as they walked out into the cool night’s air.

“You know if you would have told me a year ago that three strangers would walk into this town and turn the three of our life’s upside down. For the better. I would have thought that person they were crazy.” Max remarked as he wrapped his arm around Liz’s shoulders.

“I agree, but I had a feeling each of us would find our futures.” Isabel spoke as she slipped her hand into Rosa’s that was on top of the table. “But seriously, you would have thought Michael would outshine Max on the romantic shit? Total mind boggling…” 

The four people that were left sitting at the table started to laugh as they drank their drinks and watched the people singing out of tune to pop songs. Max kissed Liz on the temple as Isabel kept rubbing the inside of Rosa’s wrist.

“So…are we going to take bets on who’s going to ask who to marry first. Michael or Alex?” Isabel picked up her drink with a large smile on her face.


End file.
